Usagi Akuma
by Hoshikawa
Summary: Hoshikawa Takeshi est un jeune homme qui a découvert qu'il pouvait maîtriser l'innocence à la suite d'une tragédie. Voilà l'histoire de son arrivée à la congrégation de l'ombre.
1. Chapitre 1: Arrivée à la congrégation

Usagi Akuma

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici une première depuis mon arrivée sur ce site, une fic shounen ! Pas -entièrement- dédiée au yaoi ! L'univers de -man, dans lequel je m'incorpore~ Elle contient pour le moment 8 chapitre, j'attends vos réactions sur celui-ci pour me décider à poster la suite ou non ^^! Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 1: Arrivée à la congrégation**_

Mon nom est Hoshikawa Takeshi, depuis un incident survenu dans ma famille i ans, je me suis découvert compatible avec l'innocence. Mon arme anti-akuma est un bracelet qui se transforme en différentes armes, je me suis entraîné à le contrôler pendant toutes ces années. Je rejoins maintenant la congrégation de l'ombre. Je suis donc en train d'escalader la grande falaise, exercice très éreintant mais dont je viens à bout. Une fois en haut, le paysage s'étend à perte de vue, c'est magnifique. Je m'approche d'une énorme porte qui ressemble fortement à un visage, je me plante devant cette dernière et appel.

-BONJOUR ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?!  
-Ne cris pas si fort, je ne suis pas sourde.  
-AHHHH ! Une porte qui parle ?!  
-… Toujours le même refrain, oui, je suis une porte qui parle, je vais t'analyser un moment, tiens-toi tranquille tu veux ?  
-Oui, oui, pardon.  
-… … … Tout va bien, tu peux passer.  
-Merci.

J'entre après que la porte se soit ouverte, et tombe nez à nez avec une jeune fille très mignonne, elle a de longs cheveux noirs et soyeux. Vêtue d'un uniforme d'exorciste, elle me fait un grand sourire et prend la parole.

-Bonjour, je suis Lenalee Lee, une exorciste de la congrégation, ravie de te rencontrer. Quel est ton nom ?  
-Bonjour, enchanté, je m'appelle Hoshikawa Takeshi.  
-Tu viens de loin?  
-Eh bien, assez oui, je ne sais plus vraiment depuis combien d'année je marche  
-D'année?!  
-Oui, j'ai fait un long voyage pour m'entraîner et venir jusqu'ici!  
-Je vois, tu dois être très fatigué? Tu as peut-être faim?  
-Non, ça va encore. Merci, j'ai un nikuman dans ma poche!  
-Très bien, je vais te présenter à notre chef.  
-Je vous suis.

Je sors le nikuman de mon sac, et commence à l'entamer, le QG est vraiment énorme, je vais forcément m'y perdre… mais, si tout le monde est aussi gentil que Lenalee, ça devrait aller! Je me demande à quoi ressemble leur chef…

-Nous y voilà, ne fais pas attention à l'ambiance qui règne, c'est toujours comme ça ici.  
-Euh… D'accord.

Elle ouvre la porte en face d'elle après avoir frappé, elle entre, je la suis. Cette pièce est… étrange. Pourquoi les gens semblent désespérés?! C'est quoi cette masse de papier?! C'est qui ce type affalé sur son bureau qui semble perdre son âme?! Pourquoi Lenalee le frappe?!

-Grand-frère! Lève-toi, tu me fais honte! Il y a un nouveau ici.  
-Hein? Ah! Lenalee! Ton grand-frère rêvait de toi!  
-Mais oui, bien sûr. Bon, Takeshi-kun, je te présente l'idiot qui nous sert de chef, Komui Lee, et par la même occasion, mon frère.  
-Bon…Bonjour, je m'appelle Hoshikawa Takeshi, enchanté!  
-Oh, qu'il est poli ! Je suis Komui Lee, cette jeune fille est ma petite sœur, j'y tiens plus que tout au monde, alors ne l'approche pas de trop près, d'accord ?  
-… Ne… ne vous en faites pas…  
-Bon, d'accord. Ça serait bien si tu faisais un peu le tour de la congrégation non ? Lenalee, tu as le temps de l'accompagner ?  
-Pas vraiment non, à cause d'un retard dans les dossiers à rendre, à cause d'une certaine personne, je dois aider à remplir des formulaires.  
-Oups… Bon, dans ce cas, peux-tu demander à Lavi? Je crois qu'il vient de rentrer de mission, ce n'était pas trop dur, il devrait être rentré et opérationnel.  
-Très bien, viens Takeshi-kun, je vais te présenter quelqu'un.  
-D'accord.

Lenalee franchit à nouveau la porte, je la suis et la ferme derrière moi. Nous marchons un long moment, ou elle m'explique un peu l'histoire de la congrégation, et de beaucoup de péripéties qui se sont passées ici. Nous arrivons finalement devant une porte, parmi tant d'autre, comment elle se repère ?! Elle s'approche et frappe légèrement

-Lavi, Lavi tu es là ? J'aurais besoin de toi !  
-Il n'a pas l'air d'être là.  
-Oui, où est-ce qu'il pourrait être ?  
-Eh bien, s'il rentrait juste de mission, peut-être à la cafétéria non ?  
-Ah, oui ! Bonne idée ! Allons-y !

C'est repartit, nous marchons encore un long moment, et empruntons un ascenseur… ou du moins… Ça y ressemble. Nous arrivons dans un endroit calme, beaucoup de tables et de chaises, et aussi un comptoir où quelqu'un semble cuisiner d'un air enjoué presque agaçant. Il n'y a pas grand monde, mon regard est attiré par une table en particulier, où mangent trois jeunes garçons, l'un a les cheveux rouges, porte un bandeau et se trimbale avec un marteau, il a l'air niais…mais gentil. Un autre est grand, les cheveux d'un noir ébène attachés en queue de cheval, il laisse à proximité un katana et semble fier et froid. Le dernier a quant à lui les cheveux blancs, une sorte d'étoile est dessinée au dessus de son œil droit, il semble enjoué, mais il a une main étrange…

-Ah, ils sont tous là ! Suis-moi, je vais te les présenter.  
-Bien.  
-Lavi ! Kanda ! Allen !

Nous nous dirigeons vers la table que je regardais, voilà donc leurs noms… mais lequel est lequel?! Ils me fixent alors que je me tiens à côté de Lenalee, le roux me regarde d'un air bête, le brun semble totalement désintéressé et celui aux cheveux blancs me sourit.

-Vous trois, je vous présente Hoshikawa Takeshi ! Il est nouveau ici, soyez gentil avec lui s'il vous plaît !  
-Bonjour Takeshi, Je suis Allen Walker, appel moi juste Allen !  
-Moi c'est Lavi Bookman!

-Le grand brun ne dira pas un mot…  
-Kanda…Yû, ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom.  
-Euh, d'accord.  
-Kanda, soit plus aimable ! Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, l'un de vous trois pourrait lui faire visiter un peu la congrégation ? J'ai du travail et je ne peux pas m'en occuper plus longtemps !  
-Oui, moi je veux bien ! Allen, tu nous accompagne ?  
-Non, je ne peux pas je pars demain matin à l'aube, je préfère allez me coucher dès maintenant, désolé Takeshi !  
-Ce n'est pas grave, bonne chance pour votre mission, Allen-senpai !  
-Merci beaucoup.

Allen se lève et part en nous faisant un signe de la main, cette main… je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a…

-Et toi Kanda, inutile de demander, j'imagine que tu ne viens pas.  
-Si.  
-Comment ?!  
-Je vous accompagne, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.  
-Tr...Très bien, bon, en route Takeshi !  
-Oui !

Les deux derniers se lèvent, Lavi passe son bras autour de mon épaule et commence à me faire la visite guidée, Kanda n'a pas dit un traître mot, il corrigeait parfois Lavi qui se trompait en m'indiquant une salle ou autre chose. Nous arrivions donc dans un grand couloir, comme tous les autres, mais je remarque chez Kanda un léger changement d'humeur, comme s'il attendait qu'on arrive ici.

-Ici c'est le ''Couloir de combat''  
-Le ''couloir de combat'' ?  
-Oui, tu peux utiliser les salles pour t'entraîner, elles sont insonorisées, et les murs sont très résistants, un entraînement intense ne les égratignerait même pas !  
-Ouah, génial !  
-D'ailleurs, ça te dirait de…  
-Le nouveau, vient te battre contre moi, je sens une force chez toi qui dépasse le seuil du ''petit exorciste qui joue avec l'innocence''  
-Euh, d'accord, je veux bien !  
-Mais j'allais lui proposer !  
-Pleurs pas.  
-Désolé Lavi, on combattra plus tard, d'accord ?  
-Oui. Je vais vous regarder par le miroir sans teint.

Nous entrons dans la salle, elle est immense, les murs sont d'un blanc immaculé, Kanda se place vers le centre et me fait face, il sort le katana de son fourreau.

-T'es prêt ?  
-C'est la première fois que je me bats contre un autre utilisateur d'innocence !  
-J'veux pas le savoir !

Il veut vraiment pas ! Il fonce sur moi à vive allure, j'esquive de justesse la lame de son katana, et me rattrape, je me met en position de combat, je place mon bras droit devant moi, mon bracelet blanc ivoire se détache, je le serre dans ma main, et cris «Innocence ! Mode corps à corps !» L'anneau se met à briller, et une mitaine en cuir noir entoure ma main, Kanda me regarde et sourit légèrement, il saute et brandit sa lame il l'abaisse en arrivant à ma hauteur, je le bloque avec ma main, grâce à l'énergie de l'innocence, je bouge d'un coup ma main, il se fait emporter, tenant toujours son katana, je lâche la lame et replis mes doigts sur la paume de ma main, je frappe un grand coup au niveau de son ventre, il écarquille les yeux, j'y mets toute ma force et l'envoie valser contre le mur, un énorme bruit sourd résonne. L'impact crée un énorme nuage de poussière, qui commence à se dissiper au moment ou Kanda en sort en courant, il saute à nouveau et place deux doigts sur le début de sa lame, au niveau du manche, il murmure «mugen» Puis trace la ligne que forme le fer, son katana se met à briller, il brandit l'épée et parle à nouveau «invocation des fléaux!» Il donne alors un coup d'épée horizontal dans ma direction, tout en criant «1ère illusion! Le déferlement d'insecte!» D'un coup, une vague de sortes d'insecte défigurés fonce sur moi, je suis sous le choc, j'écarquille les yeux, il est trop tard pour esquiver. Je prends l'attaque de plein fouet, mon gant retourne à l'état de bracelet, je suis étalé sur le sol, je reprend mon souffle, je perds beaucoup de sang au niveau du ventre, je me relève en appuyant sur la blessure, je fixe Kanda d'un regard noir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas visé de parties vitales, par contre, tu devrais vite aller à l'infirmerie…hum?

Je ne le l'écoute pas, je serre le poing et pointe mon bras droit sur lui «Innocence, mode arbalète!» mon bracelet prend la forme d'une arbalète qui charge automatiquement une flèche, je souris et cri «Flèches explosives! Rafale!» Les flèches sont lancées une à une sur Kanda, il les esquive, je le suis de mon bras pour tenter de le toucher, les explosion sont de plus en plus puissantes, je décide d'anticiper son mouvement, et lance une flèche devant lui, il se protège avec son katana, mais le souffle de l'explosion le touche. Il se relève, et fonce encore sur moi, brandissant son katana, je désactive l'arbalète et fonce vers lui, je prends mon bracelet dans la main, et cri «Innocence, mode katana!» je crée une épée avec mon innocence, je la modèle comme celle de Kanda, j'y ajoute une garde en jade et le manche en ivoire, nous donnons un coup diagonal en même temps, le souffle du choc est si violent qu'il nous éjecte chacun à l'autre bout de la salle. Nous respirons bruyamment, nous somme à bout de souffle.

-Bi…bien joué, gamin.  
-Pas…pas mal non plus, Kanda-san.  
-Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ta blessure maintenant non ?  
-Euh…

Je regardais ma blessure, l'entaille était profonde et déjà beaucoup de sang avait coulé, j'étais trop absorbé par le combat pour m'en rendre compte, je repose ma main dessus en serrant plus fort.

-Ouais, t'as raison.  
-Viens, je t'emmène.

Il s'approche et me prend par la taille, il passe mon bras par-dessus ses épaules et commence à me sortir de la salle, Lavi sort en même temps que nous, il arrive des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ouah ! Quel combat ! Vous êtes doués tout les deux, félicitation Takeshi, c'est rare que quelqu'un tienne aussi longtemps au premier combat contre Kanda !  
-Mer…merci Lavi-senpai  
-T'as blessure, ça va ? T'y est peut-être allé un peu fort Kanda, non ?  
-Non, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas mourant.  
-…Ouais…  
-Ne t'en fais pas, senpai tout va bien.  
-Bon, je te fais confiance, emmène le à l'infirmerie, moi je dois aller voir Komui.  
-Ok.  
-Tu n'est vraiment pas bavard, Kanda-san !  
-A quoi bon user ma salive alors que je peux répondre directement avec un mot ?  
-Alors pourquoi là tu n'as pas juste dit «Effectivement» ?  
-…Tu m'énerves un peu toi.  
-Je plaisante ! Me lâche pas !  
-J'te tiens.

Je souris, il n'est pas méchant, je trouve même qu'il est drôle ! Nous voilà à l'infirmerie, il me fait entrer et me pose sur un lit, il sort de la pièce et revient quelques instants plus tard en compagnie d'un vieillard…on dirait un panda… il y a vraiment des gens étranges ici !

-Hum, t'as blessure n'est pas si grave apparemment, je vais toutefois devoirs recoudre, tu ne pourra pas bouger avant demain soir sûrement.  
-D'a…d'accord  
-Tu es nouveau n'est-ce pas ? Assied toi sur le rebord du lit s'il te plaît.  
-Oui, je m'appelle Hoshikawa Takeshi, je suis arrivé aujourd'hui  
-Je vois, tu es de type symbiotique ? Équipement ? Attention j'enfonce l'aiguille.  
-Euh… symbiotique ? Équipement ? Aïe !  
-Oui, les type symbiotiques voient leur innocence incrusté en eux, comme Allen Walker, les types équipements quant à eux, voient leur innocence prendre la forme d'une arme, comme Kanda. La pommade risque de piquer un peu.  
-Ah, dans ce cas, je suis de type équipement, c'est ce bracelet en ivoire mon innocence. HAA !  
-Je vois… Tu devrais aller voir Hevlaska. Je fais le bandage  
-Hevlaska ? Qui est-ce ? Vous serrez trop !  
-C'est…Quelqu'un, qui vit ici et qui s'y connaît beaucoup en innocence. Voilà, terminé, allonge-toi.  
-D'accord, j'irais voir ''Hevlaska'' demain alors. Merci bien  
-Demande à Komui. De rien.  
-Au fait, comment vous vous appelez ?  
-…Appel moi Bookman.  
-Comme Lavi ?!  
-Oui, je suis son grand-père.  
-Je vois ! Merci beaucoup, Bookman !

Il sort de l'infirmerie, Kanda me fait un signe de la main avant de partir. Je passe ma première nuit à la congrégation dans un lit à l'infirmerie…Génial… ça craint ! J'ai envie d'aller me balader… me lever un peu ne peux pas faire de mal. Je me redresse tant bien que mal, et pose un pied à terre, quand une ombre menaçante arrive devant moi, je lève la tête pour distinguer une vieille femme, habiller en infirmière, elle prend la parole, d'une voix grave.

-Eh, où crois-tu aller comme ça, hein ?Tu vas sagement rester dans ton lit, jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement guéris.  
-D'ACCORD ! PARDON !

Je me recouche aussitôt…Elle est trop flippante ! Bon, autant dormir alors…

_**Chapitre 2: La congrégation de l'ombre**_


	2. Chapitre 2: La congrégation de l'ombre

_**Chapitre 2: La congrégation de l'ombre**_

Je me réveille au même moment où les rayons du soleil, filtrés par les volets se posent doucement sur mon visage, j'ouvre les yeux avec un air grognon, je déteste être réveillé par le soleil. Je me redresse donc pour éviter d'avoir la lumière en plein visage, je n'ai plus mal du tout, je déboutonne ma chemise et touche au niveau de la blessure, je n'ai même pas une tâche de sang sur mon bandage, c'est bizarre tout de même… sûrement la potion du vieux qui ressemble à un panda. Je défais donc mon bandage, et constate que la plaie est déjà refermée, c'est génial ! Soudain, une sorte d'énorme boule jaune ailée entre dans la chambre, j'écarquille les yeux en la voyant voler vers moi, c'est alors qu'elle s'écrase sur mon visage, puis tombe sur mes genoux, elle semble me fixer avec ses…non, elle n'a pas d'yeux… mais… au même moment, Allen entre dans la pièce à son tour.

-AH ! Timcanpy, reviens là !  
-Il est adorable !  
-Hé ?  
-Senpai, c'est quoi cette peluche ?! Il est trop mignon !  
-Euh… C'est Timcanpy, c'est un golem qu'a crée mon maître  
-Il a une innocence ?  
-Non, pas du tout, mais il peut enregistrer des séquences vidéos, c'est très utile pour comprendre le point faible d'un adversaire.  
-Ouah, c'est génial ! Votre maître doit être quelqu'un de très intelligent !  
-Ouais…si on veut…  
-C'est quoi cette tête ?! J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Excusez-moi.  
-Non, ce n'est rien ! Et, arrête de me tutoyer, tu as quel âge ?  
-Euh, 16 ans !  
-On a le même âge !  
-Ah bon ?!  
-Tu trouves que je fais plus vieux à cause de mes cheveux blancs, hein ?  
-Euh, non pas du tout, mais tu as l'air très mature.  
-Oh… Merci !  
-Mais, tu ne devais pas partir en mission d'ailleurs ?  
-AHHH ! La mission ! J'allais voir Komui, mais Timcanpy c'était fait la malle ! Je dois y aller ! Timcanpy, vient !  
-Allez, va voir Allen ! Bonne chance vous deux.  
-Merci !

Il partit en courant une fois que Timcanpy fut posé sur sa tête, je les regarde partir en souriant. Je regarde par la fenêtre avant de soupirer, je me lève et sors de l'infirmerie, il n'y a personnes, j'ai envie de marcher un peu. Et voilà… C'est de cette manière que je me suis perdu ! Ah mince alors…comment faire ?! J'aurais dû demander une carte à Lenalee… je continues de errer dans les couloirs, j'aperçois une silhouette qui tourne plus loin devant moi, je cours vers elle en criant «S'il vous plaît !», je tourne au même endroit qu'elle et me heurte à quelqu'un, je reprends mes esprits et regarde la personne.

-Je suis confus je…AHHHH ! UN VAMPIRE !  
-Du calme voyons ! Je ne suis pas un… bon, si, mais n'aie pas peur !  
-Ahhh…oui, de toute façon, entre les peluches volantes et les panda-humains, un vampire c'est plutôt banal en fait.  
-Pardon ? Des peluches volantes ?  
-Ah, non, rien du tout ! Euh, je me suis perdu en fait !  
-Ah, tu es le nouveau non ? Allen m'a parlé de toi, enchanté, je m'appelle Arystar Krory, je suis un exorciste de la congrégation.  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hoshikawa Takeshi!  
-Bien, où voudrais-tu aller ?  
-Eh bien… si je pouvais trouver le chef Komui, ou bien Lenalee-san, ça serait bien…  
-D'accord, vient je te mène au bureau du grand intendant.  
-Le grand intendant ? C'est Komui ?  
-Oui, chef Komui; Grand intendant Komui; Abruti de grand-frère, tout le monde l'appel différemment ici de toute façon.  
-Ah…Je vois ça…

Nous nous mettons en route, en fait, j'avais juste à prendre à gauche, puis à droite, puis trois fois à gauche, puis continué jusqu'au troisième couloir tout droit, puis encore deux fois à droite, et j'étais arrivé… MAIS COMMENT ILS FONT ?! C'est impossible de se repérer ici ! Krory me fait un sourire et s'en va, après ma crise de nerf, je frappe à la porte et entre.

-Bonjour, grand intendant ? (j'ai décidé de l'appeler comme ça.) Vous êtes là ?  
-Ah, bonjour Hoshikawa, Komui n'est pas là, il est allez à un rendez-vous chez la branche asiatique. Je me présente, je suis Johnny Gill, un membre de la section scientifique, si tu veux, Lenalee est à la cafétéria.  
-D'accord, merci !

Je sors de la pièce, et regarde en face de moi, je retourne à l'intérieur du bureau.

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait un plan ?!  
-Hahaha ! C'est vrai que c'est très dur de s'y retrouver ici les premiers jours !  
-…Je me demande si je m'y ferais un jour…  
-Mais oui voyons ! Tiens, voilà un plan.  
-Merci beaucoup ! Tout va devenir plus facile maintenant !  
-Je t'en pries.

Je sors pour de bon, je regarde le plan, et me dirige vers la cafétéria, je regarde un peu les différentes sections, ouah ! Il y a un onsen ici ?! C'est génial ! Il faudra que j'aille y faire un tour~ Ah, j'ai réussi à trouver la cafétéria ! J'aperçois Lenalee à une table, elle est avec Kanda, celui-ci se lève alors et se dirige vers la sortie.

-Oh, bonjour, gamin.  
-J'ai un prénom tu sais ?  
-Gamin j'aime bien.  
-Ok, tu t'en vas déjà ?  
-Je pars en mission.  
-Bonne chance, Yû.

Il est déjà à quelques pas, je ries de mon affront, quand en voulant avancer, je sens quelque chose contre mon cou.

-Ose répéter ce prénom, et ma lame ne se fera pas prier pour te trancher la nuque.  
-Alors dis le mien de prénom !  
-Tsss ! Ok, bon appétit, Ta…ke…shi…  
-C'est si dur que ça ?! Bah, il est déjà partit ?! RAH !  
-Eh, Takeshi-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à crier !  
-Ah, Lenalee-san !

Je m'approche d'elle, et au moment où je passe devant le comptoir, mon ventre gargouille, je m'approche, et pose mon coude, en regardant le cuisinier.

-Bonjour, un grand bol de udon avec supplément de poulet, et des yakitori, c'est possible ?  
-Bien sûr ! Je te prépares ça tout de suite mon mignon !

« Mon mignon »…? Bof, s'il veut. En deux temps trois mouvements, mon repas est prêt, je prends mon plateau et me pose devant Lenalee.

-Bonjour !  
-Bonjour, Lenalee-san.  
-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Je te piques une brochette.  
-Très bien, ma blessure est déjà guérie ! Oui, allez-y.  
-Tant mieux alors !  
-dîtes moi, quand est-ce que je pourrais être assigné à une mission ?  
-Hum, il faudrait déjà que Hevlaska analyse ton innocence… ah, tu sais qui c'est ?  
-on m'en a vaguement parler…  
-Haha, pour la décrire, il faut la voir, les mots sont dur à trouver…  
-Mais qui est-ce donc à la fin ?!  
-Je suis désolé, tu dois t'ennuyer  
-Non, tout va bien. Je rencontre pleins de gens !  
-Tous très bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Eh bien… effectivement, j'ai déjà croisé un homme panda, une peluche jaune qui vole, et aussi un vampire !  
-Humm, Bookman, Timcanpy et Krory, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, ce sont bien eux !  
-Hihi, je t'accorde que tout le monde est un peu étrange, mais c'est ce qui fait le charme de la maison !

-La maison… Oui, sûrement.  
-Ah, en parlant de maison ! Il faut que je t'indique ta chambre !  
-Ah, je veux bien, oui ! AHHH !  
-Que se passe-t-il ?!  
-J'ai…j'ai oublié ma valise à la dernière auberge que j'ai visitée avant de monter la falaise !  
-Ahhh ça va être coton de la récupérer, tu veux que j'y aille ?  
-Non ! Tout va bien ! Je vais y aller, ne vous en faites pas, Lenalee-san, et un peu d'exercice me fera du bien !  
-Très bien, je serais sûrement dans le bureau de mon frère, reviens me voir à ce moment là, je te donnerais les clefs de ta chambre en même temps.  
-D'accord !

Je finis de boire la soupe de mon udon et me lève, je débarrasse le plateau et me mets à courir en direction de l'entrée, pour y aller, je sais qu'il faut prendre l'ascenseur. Ahhh, de l'air frais ! C'est agréable, le paysage est très beau le matin. Je m'approche du bord de la falaise, et cherche un moyen de descendre rapidement, sans tomber… Ah ! «Innocence ! Mode griffe !» mon bracelet scintille et se pose sur le début de mes doigts, des griffes en aciers se forgent, je saute dans le vide, à mi-distance, je plante les griffes dans la roche, je fais le reste de la chute comme ça, cela me ralentit, et j'arrive en bas sans aucun mal, les griffes redeviennent un bracelet, j'avance dans le village. Alors… si je me souviens bien, le nom de l'auberge était quelque chose du genre « Nuit d'ivresse »… Ah ! C'est ici !

-Bonjour !  
-Hn, que veux-tu petit ?  
-Voilà, j'ai séjourné ici il y a quelque jour, mais j'ai oublié ma valise !  
-…A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

-Hum, elle est montée sur roulette, noir et verte.  
-Oui, nous l'avons retrouvée dans une chambre, tiens, la voilà.  
-Merci !

Je sors de l'auberge, ma valise à la main, je vais enfin pouvoir me changer ! D'ailleurs, ma chemise est pleine de sueur et de sang, je vais le faire maintenant. Je m'étais déjà pas mal enfoncé dans la forêt, je m'arrête et sors un T-shirt de ma valise, je déboutonne ma chemise, et l'enlève, quand j'entends un grand bruit résonner derrière moi, je me retourne aussitôt, une horde d'akuma de niveau 1 se dresse devant moi, bon, j'en ai déjà combattu, ça sera facile. «Innocence ! Mode katana !» après avoir attrapé le bracelet rayonnant dans ma main, je forge un katana, une lame fine, une garde en saphir, et un manche d'un noir métallique. Je me jette sur mes assaillants, plusieurs coups d'épée plus tard, ils explosent tous, je désactive le mode épée, et choisis maintenant l'arbalète, je tire à travers le feuillage d'un arbre, et une ombre se faufile pour esquiver la flèche, je m'en doutais… j'avais senti une présence, mais…plus imposante que les akuma que je viens de détruire. J'atterris et regarde autour de moi, je ne vois plus rien, pourtant la présence est toujours là, c'est très oppressant… Tout d'un coup, j'entends un léger bruit dans mon dos, je me retourne brusquement, et saute en arrière pour esquiver un coup de poing d'un akuma très étrange, il se tient debout face à moi, deux lames sortent respectivement de ses poignées gauches et droits, sa tête à la forme d'un casque de chevalier, ses yeux sont rouge et trahissent des intentions plus que meurtrières, ses pieds sont semblables à des bottes, il est rapide à ce que j'ai pu voir.

-…Hé…hé, intéressant…  
-Tu parles ?!  
-Je suis un akuma de niveau 2, bien sûr que je suis supérieur à ceux de niveau 1, qui ne sont bon qu'a tirer des balles dans le vide.  
-Je vois…

Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec lui, je bondis dans les airs et transforme mon innocence en katana, je frappe un coup vertical sur l'akuma, qui place ses deux lames pour parer l'attaque, il sourit et me repousse violemment, je me reprends dans les airs, et constate qu'il est juste devant moi, il est vraiment trop rapide. Il me porte un coup avec ses lames, je pares grâce au katana, mais le choc m'éjecte à terre, je le sens venir, et me déplace sur le côté d'un grand coup, il atterris en plantant ses lames dans le sol, il reste coincé un petit moment, je profite de cet instant pour l'attaquer. «Innocence, mode canon !»  
Mon bracelet brille et engloutis ma main dans un cylindre, je charge mon attaque, et envoie sur l'akuma, toujours coincé dans le sol, une décharge d'énergie, celui-ci se la prend de plein fouet, mais ce n'est pas assez pour en venir à bout, je cours vers lui, «Innocence, mode marteau !» je saisi le marteau d'innocence, et lui assène le coup final, en l'écrasant sur le sol, l'âme qu'il retenait prisonnière s'envole, soulagée.

-Très impressionnant, Takeshi-kun !  
-Ha ?! Lenalee-san ?! Vous êtes la depuis quand ?  
-Depuis qu'il t'as éjecté avec ses lames. Dis, ça t'arrive souvent de combattre les akuma torse-nu ?  
-AHH ! J'étais en train de me changer quand il m'a attaqué !  
-Hahaha !

Je souris et repars prendre ma valise, je finis de me changer puis marche avec Lenalee en direction de la congrégation, devant la falaise, j'attache ma valise à mon dos et commence l'ascension.

-Ha, il fallait s'en douter, descends de là !  
-Hein ?  
-Allez, descends, et accroche-toi bien à mon dos.  
-Euh…d'accord…

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ? Enfin bon… Je descends, et m'agrippe en me tenant à ses épaules, elle prend appuie sur ses pieds et me dit «Je te présente mon innocence, Takeshi-kun, Les bottes noires !» A ses mots, ses bottes deviennent différentes, et deux petits papillons se forment au niveau de ses talons, elle saute alors, mais pas un saut ordinaire ! Elle vole carrément ! Nous arrivons en haut de la falaise en un rien de temps.

-Voilà !  
-Ouah, trop classe Lenalee-san !  
-Ton innocence aussi est génial, tu sais !  
-Oui !  
-Bien, je vais te mener à ta chambre, voilà les clefs.  
-Merci, ça sera plus pratique comme ça !

Nous marchons, toujours la même chose, on ne peut faire que marcher ici en fait !

-Nous y voilà, la chambre 712 est à toi.  
-Merci beaucoup, Lenalee-san ! Je la note sur mon plan.  
-Oh, parfait, tu pourras allez voir directement mon frère après ? Je pars pour une mission  
-Oui, merci bonne chance !  
-Merci, Takeshi-kun.

Je tourne la clef dans la serrure et ouvre la porte, ma chambre est une petite pièce assez lugubre, qui contient une chaise, une petite table ronde, un lit et une armoire. Une ouverture donne accès à une salle de bain, contenant uniquement une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes. C'est petit, mais il y a le strict minimum au moins. Je déballe mes affaires, et en profite pour prendre une douche, je ressors bien plus à l'aise de ma chambre pour me rendre au bureau du grand intendant Komui. Je fais venir l'ascenseur à mon étage, quand celui-ci arrive enfin, Komui est déjà dedans.

-Ah, grand intendant Komui, ça tombe bien je vous cherchais !  
-Ah, Takeshi, tu peux venir, je vais te présenter quelqu'un.  
-Hevlaska, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Lenalee t'en a parlé ?  
-Oui !  
-Très bien, monte.

**Chapitre 3:Innocence et première mission.**


	3. Chapitre 3:Innocence et première mission

_**Chapitre 3: Innocence et première mission**_

Je monte à bord de l'ascenseur, nous descendons au plus profond de la congrégation, la passerelle s'arrête, Komui dit «Hevlaska, tu peux venir analyser une innocence, s'il-te-plait ?» Et d'un coup, une sorte de grand serpent d'un blanc transparent, avec une tête de femme apparaît devant nous, je suis bouche-bée devant cette créature.

-Bonjour, jeune exorciste.  
-Bon…Bonjour, Hevlaska.  
-Peux-tu me présenter ton innocence, s'il te plaît ?  
-Ah, bien sûr, C'est ce bracelet  
-Bien.

Deux sortes de lianes immatérielles arrivent vers moi, elles enveloppent mon poignée et le bracelet, Hevlaska se concentre, elle relâche mon poignée et semble perplexe…

-Hummmm  
-Qu'y a-t-il, Hevlaska ?  
-Takeshi-kun, est-ce là ta seule innocence ?  
-Eh bien…  
-Tu en as deux ?  
-Pas vraiment, en fait…

Je me sens gêné, je sors de la poche de mon pantalon un tas de miettes de couleur noir laqué.

-Voilà, à l'origine j'avais deux bracelet, mais l'autre s'est brisé.  
-Je vois…  
-Hevlaska…  
-Oui, je sais.

Une autre espèce de tentacule arrive, celle-ci enveloppe les résidu de mon second bracelet, qui se reforme tout de suite, je suis émerveillé, mon innocence est redevenue complète !

-Voilà, peux-tu la mettre que je recommence mon analyse ?  
-Merci beaucoup, Hevlaska !  
-Je commence.

Hevlaska recommença son analyse après que j'ai enfilé mon deuxième bracelet, elle retira ses ''mains'' et rendit son verdict.

-Ton taux de synchronisation est de 70%, c'est excellent !  
-Oh, je ne pensais pas qu'un type équipement pouvait avoir un taux si élevé ! Je me surprends moi-même !

-Quoi ?  
-Komui, tu as deviné ?  
-Oui.  
-Explique lui, et demande lui.  
-M'expliquer et me demander quoi ?  
-Takeshi, as-tu déjà perdu tes deux innocences ?

-Répond, s'il-te-plait.  
-Oui, il y a six ans… J'avais trouvé ces deux bracelets dans une forêt non loin de chez moi, et je les conservais précieusement, un jour où je rentrais chez moi, j'ai vu mes parents allongés sur le sol, ils étaient couverts d'étoiles noires, et tombèrent aussitôt en poussière. A ce moment là, un akuma surgit de nulle part et m'attaqua, mais, sûrement grâce à mon instinct de survie, j'arrivais à lui échapper, bien qu'il me rattrapa. Tout semblait perdu, c'est alors que deux lumières illuminèrent mes poignées, et que mes deux bracelets d'innocence se révélèrent, après la bataille contre cet akuma, mes bracelets se brisèrent, le blanc m'écorcha le poignée, et se reforma, en comblant les manque grâce à mon sang, comme s'il faisait office de colle, mais le noir ne se reforma pas.  
-C'est donc ça… Je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais pourrais-tu verser du sang de ton poignée gauche sur le bracelet noir ?  
-… … … Oui…

Je saisi mon innocence blanche, et forme un couteau avec, j'entaille alors mon poignée, et fait tomber les gouttes de sang sur mon bracelet noir, celui-ci brille de mille feux, et se rattache violemment à mon poignée gauche, je suis complet maintenant.

-Bien, Takeshi, je t'annonce que tu es désormais de type cristallin.  
-De type cristallin ?!  
-Oui, c'est un type qui survient lorsque l'innocence d'un exorciste fusionne avec son corps, Lenalee est elle aussi de type cristallin.  
-Lenalee est de type cristallin aussi ?!  
-Oui, ce serait trop long à expliquer.  
-D'accord. Donc, je vais pouvoir commencer mes missions ?!  
-Oui, dès demain !  
-Super !  
-Bien, retournons à mon bureau, je vais te donner ton ordre de mission.  
-Oui !

Nous remontons vers le bureau de Komui, je regarde mes bracelets, je crée un couteau avec le droit, et avec le gauche, mais celui de gauche est imparfait.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal, il te faudra du temps pour t'y habituer.  
-Oui… j'imagine.  
-Bien, demain dans l'après-midi, tu partiras en mission avec Allen, ainsi que Kanda, vous vous rendrez en France, apparemment beaucoup d'akuma ont été aperçus près de la Tour Eiffel, une innocence s'y cache probablement, trouvez la et ramenez la.  
-Bien, je ferais de mon mieux !  
-Allen et Kanda sont déjà au courant, tu peux y aller.

-Merci.  
-Tu sais quoi faire ?  
-Je vais allez au onsen !  
-Hahaha, profites-en bien !  
-Oui, merci.

Je sors du bureau de Komui, je regarde mon ordre de mission, tout content. Je passe par ma chambre pour prendre une serviette, et des affaires de rechange avant de partir pour le bain. Ouah ! C'est immense ! Allons-y ! Je m'enfonce dans l'eau bouillante, et m'allonge en posant ma serviette sur ma tête. Le toit est fait de verre ici, j'admire la lune et les étoiles, je me laisse aller à la rêverie, mais le souvenir de mes parents me renvoie à la réalité, je regarde mes bracelet, je crée un katana avec le blanc, et tente de reproduire le même avec le noir, mais je n'y arrive pas, l'innocence brille, et commence à s'allonger, mais elle se brise et revient tout de suite à l'état de bracelet. Je pousse un long soupire et commence à désespérer, c'est là que quelqu'un que je n'avais même pas remarqué, se faufile derrière moi et commence à me masser les épaules, je cris de surprise et tourne la tête pour voir qui me masse.

-Senpai ?!  
-Hahaha, Takeshi, tu avais l'air tendu, ça fait du bien ?  
-Ou…ouais. Merci. Eh ! Ça fait combien de temps que t'observes ?!  
-Cinq minutes je dirais, je t'ai vu essayer d'activer l'innocence noire, tu ne l'avais pas avant non ?  
-Je viens de la retrouver.  
-Tu es de type cristallin, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, c'est ça.  
-Je suis désolé, je suis de type symbiotique, je n'y connais pas grand-chose.  
-Symbiotique, ça veut dire que l'innocence est incrustée dans ton corps, c'est ça ?  
-Oui.  
-Je paris que c'est ton bras, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Tu es perspicace toi !  
-J'avais remarqué que ta main était étrange !  
-Merci bien !  
-Ne le prends pas mal !

Je me retourne et prends sa main dans la mienne, je frotte son bras.

-C'est beau, on dirait un tatouage.  
-Oh, pour une fois qu'on me fait un compliment dessus.  
-Hahaha, j'ai hâte de le voir en action demain !  
-Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de te voir combattre !  
-Oui, mais… je n'arrive à rien avec mon innocence noire, je ne comprend pas.  
-Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu l'as utilisée ?  
-Vaguement… j'avais seulement 10 ans.  
-Je vois… tu peux essayer de me raconter ?  
-Eh bien… Je voulais tuer l'akuma en face de moi, j'étais rempli de deux sentiments bien distinct, de rage et de tristesse, en pensant à mes parents, le bracelet blanc avait pris la forme d'une épée, et en pensant à l'akuma, le bracelet noir avait fait la même chose.  
-Je vois, ça veut dire que l'un réagit à la colère, et l'autre à la tristesse !  
-Comment ça ?!  
-Eh bien, ton innocence blanche représente ton côté humain, ton côté pur, tu l'actives dans ton état normal sans problème, quant à l'innocence noire, elle représente ton côté noire, celui qui te pousse à te battre.  
-…mais oui, c'est évident !  
-Essaye à nouveau.  
-Bien, d'abord l'innocence blanche.

Je garde mon calme, et pense à Allen qui me sourit, mon bracelet blanc devient alors un katana, la lame est blanche, la garde est en saphir, et le manche est d'un noir laqué. Maintenant, je pense aux défis qui m'attendent, aux akuma que je devrais affronter, à la rage que je risque d'engendrer durant ces combats, comme la rage qui a emportée mes parents… et un magnifique katana, à la lame noir, la garde violette et le manche blanc immaculé apparaît.

-Ils sont magnifique !  
-Génial ! Je maîtrise à nouveau mon innocence noire !  
-Bah voilà.  
-Merci beaucoup Allen !  
-Dis-moi, à quoi as-tu pensé pour activer ton innocence noire ?  
-…Mes parents, les akuma…  
-C'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçus que mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, je les essuies bien vite avec ma main et souris à Allen, mais il n'est pas dupe, il voit bien que ça va mal, il se lève alors, et me prend dans ses bras, je rougis quelque peu et pose mes mains sur son dos, il murmure «Laisse-toi aller» Et mes larmes coulent à flot. Après cet échange, je me reprends, je souris à Allen.

-Merci, ça va mieux.  
-Si tu veux te confier, je suis là  
-Merci. J'y penserais.  
-Bon, je sais pas toi, mais j'ai un petit creux moi !  
-Allons à la cafétéria !  
-Oui.

Nous sortons des bains, et marchons jusqu'à la cafétéria, Allen commande un festin tandis que moi je me contente d'un bol de rammen, durant le repas, il me raconte un peu ses aventures depuis son arrivé à la congrégation. Après avoir fini nos plats, nous sortons de la cafétéria.

-Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre si tu veux.  
-D'accord, merci Allen.  
-C'est normal.  
-Dis moi, je peux te poser une question un peu étrange ?  
-Oui, vas-y.  
-Ton bras…il te fait mal ?  
-Hummm, ça arrive parfois quand je me bats, mais sinon il ne fait pas mal du tout, j'ai l'air de souffrir ?  
-Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
-Je sais bien, je t'embête  
-Hn, bon, voilà ma chambre !  
-Ah ?!  
-Quoi ?  
-Nous sommes voisins !  
-Ah bon ?!  
-Oui, la mienne est juste à côté !  
-Ouah, quelle coïncidence.  
-C'est le destin ! Tu étais fait pour venir ici, j'en suis sûr.  
-Sûrement, oui.  
-Allez, passe une bonne nuit Takeshi.  
-A demain, Allen.  
-Ah, tant que j'y pense !  
-Oui ?  
-Tiens, Komui m'a donné ta tenue d'exorciste ! A la base j'étais venu dans le bain pour te la donner !  
-Merci Allen ! Je pourrais la mettre pour la première mission comme ça !  
-Oui !

Je rentre dans ma chambre le sourire au lèvre, après un brin de toilette, je me couche et m'endors paisiblement.  
… … … Hn ? Où suis-je ? Il neige, je connais cette maison ! C'est… C'est ma maison d'avant… … C'est ce fameux jour… Papa ! Maman ! NON !

-HAAAAAAHHH !  
-Takeshi ?!  
-Ah…Allen, désolé…C'était un mauvais rêve…  
-Je vois ça… Tout va bien ?

-Oui, partons pour la mission.

Je me lève, je me sors ce mauvais rêve de la tête, et pense à la mission, ma toute première mission ! Après un petit détour par la salle de bain, je sors de ma chambre, avec ma tenue d'exorciste ! Allen m'attends devant la porte, il me sourit et nous partons. Il me mène dans un endroit, où des bateaux nous attendent, ainsi que Kanda.

-Bonjour, Kanda !  
-Hn.  
-Kanda, il n'y a pas de trappeur avec nous ?  
-Nan, ils sont en manque d'effectifs, on en aura pas cette fois.  
-Les trappeurs ?  
-Ah, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Takeshi. En fait, les trappeurs nous accompagne dans nos missions, ils transportent les golems et un téléphone.  
-D'accord, mais… On va se rendre en France avec ce petit rafiot ?!  
-Non pas du tout ! C'est juste pour sortir de la congrégation, ensuite nous prendrons le train jusqu'à Paris.  
-Ok ! Allons-y ! Oh ! Bonjour Timcanpy !  
-Ah je ne l'avais pas vu ! Tim tu m'as abandonné !

Kanda prend l'air blasé et monte dans le bateau, suivit d'Allen et moi. Après quelques heures de bateau -Que j'ai passées à dormir- nous arrivons, marchons jusqu'à la gare et prenons le train, le trajet durera 2 jours, le premier se passe sans encombre, le paysage défile, Kanda dors en gardant toujours son katana à proximité, Allen mange beaucoup, quant à moi, je m'entraîne à synchroniser mon innocence noire à la blanche. Durant le matin du deuxième jours, un incident survient, alors que tout semblait allez pour le mieux, un énorme bruit sourd résonne, le train se stop après avoir penché dangereusement. Nous sortons, pour constater qu'une horde d'akuma s'attaquait au train. Nous courons vers eux, je transforme mes innocences en katana, et en détruit beaucoup, Allen et Kanda font de même. Je remarque qu'Allen a changé de tenue, il porte maintenant une sorte de grande cape blanche, et un masque. Sa main gauche est maintenant armée de grande griffe noires magnifiques. Il se tient face à un nuage de fumé, quand soudain, son œil droit devient rouge, et une sorte de rouage s'affiche devant celui-ci. C'est alors que trois akuma, ressemblant à des chevaliers arrivent devant nous, sortant du nuage de poussière. Allen fait un bond et se place devant moi, Kanda arrive à son tour.

-Takeshi, ce sont des niveau 3, fait très attention, ils sont d'une cruauté sans borne, leur point faible c'est la tête, ils ont une personnalité propre, ça ira ?!  
-Euh, je... Je suppose oui!  
-Chacun en prend un, dépêchons-nous !

Sur cette dernière phrase, Allen cours un direction d'un akuma, il lui donne un coup avec sa main gauche et l'envoie le plus loin possible du train, Kanda fait la même chose grâce à son katana, et le dernier s'avance vers moi. Je suis stressé… mais je dois le vaincre, coûte que coûte. J'avance à petits pas vers lui, imitant sa vitesse, il sprint d'un seul coup, j'esquive en me balançant sur le côté, «Innocences, mode canon» deux canons se forment sur mes mains, l'un d'un blanc immaculé, et l'autre d'un noir laqué, je tire sur l'akuma, mais il résiste à l'assaut et fonce sur moi pour m'asséner un coup en plein ventre, je suis éjecté et m'écrase sur un rocher. Le niveau 3 avance vers moi en courant, ses mouvement sont lestes et fluides, il est trop rapide… je me relève et tire sous moi pour m'élever dans les airs, je reprends mes bracelets et joints mes mains, «Double innocence, marteau géant !» mes bracelets se mettent à résonner, ils forment alors un gigantesque marteau, le manche est noir, et le bout est blanc, je repère l'akuma resté au sol, et balance mon marteau sur lui, l'impact est très violent, et crée un mini séisme, les roches à proximités se brises, je fais disparaître mon marteau, l'akuma gît allongé dans le cratère. J'atterris et m'approche, c'est à ce moment là qu'il se relève, à peine essoufflé, j'ai peur…

-Ha..haha….HAHAHAHA ! Misérable humain, tu te crois de taille ? J'espère que ce n'était pas là ta technique la plus puissante, mon âme ''Keisuke'' était fort en sprint vois-tu, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'achever.

Il fonce sur moi à une vitesse hallucinante, je peine pour le voir. Je croise mes bras, et fait se toucher mes bracelets «Double innocence ! Protection divine !» Une sorte de bouclier se dresse devant moi, l'akuma ne cesse de le frapper, il finit par se briser, je me prends une rafale de coups dévastateurs. Il recule son bras, serre le poing, je profite de ce moment pour me remettre sur pied, supportant la douleur, il donne son coup de poing, je bouge quelque peu sur le côté et l'évite, l'impact dans le vide est tout de même puissant, je peux voir une onde trancher l'air. Je ne perds pas de temps, je vais essayer quelque chose… l'akuma redonne un coup, je saute, et m'agrippe à son poing, je balance ma jambe, toujours en me tenant à son poing serré, je balance ma main gauche, et détache le bracelet, je le reprendre grâce à mon talon, je me laisse tomber en avant «Innocence, botte de 100 tonnes !» Un botte se crée autour de mon pied, l'akuma reste figé un moment, je m'abat sur lui, dans un vacarme assourdissant. Je jette un coup d'œil, il tient ma botte dans ses mains… BORDEL ! J'ajoute toute la puissance que je peux à mon innocence, il commence à fléchir, le sol sous lui se craque, avec ma main qui tient l'autre bracelet, je vise l'akuma «Innocence, mode canon !» le canon se forme sur ma main, je tire avec toute ma puissance, l'akuma perd l'équilibre, il est écrasé sous le choc de mon tir et de ma botte. Son âme sort de son corps, je suis étalé par terre. Je suis fier de moi ! J'ai battu un niveau 3 ! Je me relève en supportant mes blessure, et retourne auprès d'Allen et Kanda qui m'attendent devant la porte du train.

-T'en a mis du temps, gamin  
-C'était mon premier niveau 3 ! Sois indulgent  
-Humpf.  
-Bravo Takeshi ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais le séisme m'a bien aidé ! Viens, il faut vite soigner tes blessures.  
-Tsss moi je l'avais battu depuis belle lurette.  
-La ferme toi !  
-Hahaha, allez, ne perdons pas de temps et allons-y.  
-Oui, tu as raison Takeshi.

Nous remontons à bord du train, le conducteur nous remercie d'avoir sauvé les passagers. Après qu'Allen ait soigné mes blessure, je dors le reste du trajet, pour récupérer un peu. Nous voilà arrivé en France, nous marchons un moment et nous atteignons enfin Paris. La ville est déserte, il n'y a personne, nulle part. C'est très étrange

-…Il n'y a plus personne.  
-Ils ont sûrement fui à cause des akuma.  
-Oui, ça doit être ça, je me souviens la dernière fois que je suis venu, c'était très animé et plein de vie.  
-Tu es déjà venu à Paris ?!  
-Oui, j'ai voyagé pendant 6 ans avant de venir à la congrégation !  
-Tu as dû voir beaucoup de pays !  
-Oui; Paris, Espagne, Japon, Chine…  
-Eh vous deux, on est pas là pour bavasser. Montons en haut de la Tour Eiffel et trouvons cette innocence.  
-Oui, Kanda !  
-Tssss…Attend, le Japon ?  
-Oui, c'était au tout début de mon voyage.  
-Ah, d'accord.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-En fait, nous avons effectué une mission au Japon il y à environ un an, maintenant le continent est dévasté, et remplis d'akuma de niveau 3...  
-Je l'ai échappé belle !  
-On les a combattu nous, gamin !  
-Vous êtes trop fort !  
-Héhé.

Nous nous mettons en marche, jusqu'à atteindre les pieds de la Tour Eiffel, nous commençons à escalader, en sautant de poutre en poutre, tout en haut, je vois quelque chose briller, je m'approche et vois une sorte de petit caisson ovale, dans lequel flotte un cube entouré d'un rouage, c'est donc ça une innocence ?! Ouah !

-EH ! Je l'ai trouvé ! C'est ça ?!  
-Oui ! Bravo Takeshi !  
-Bien joué gamin.  
-Bon, on peut redescendre alors

Nous sautons du haut de la Tour. Une fois en bas, un horde d'akuma nous entoure, ils nous encerclent de partout.

-Oh non ! Ils sont tous niveau trois ?!  
-Oui…  
-Allen, j'ai bien peur qu'ils nous fassent le même coup qu'à Edo…  
-Ouais…  
-De quoi vous parl…

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase, je constatais par moi-même, les akuma s'agglutinèrent les uns avec les autres, et créèrent une sorte de géant difforme, constitué d'akuma, avec pour visage une sorte de masque blanc. Allen et Kanda se lancèrent à l'assaut, Kanda invoquait des illusions pour viser la tête, et Allen utilisait les «griffes de la ruine», je décidais de les suivre. Je saute sur le toit d'une maison à proximité des akuma, je colle mes deux bracelets « Double innocence! Artillerie lourde ! Canon destructeur ! » Mes deux mains sont entouré d'un énorme cylindre, où se mélange les couleurs blanches et noires, je vise la tête de l'akuma «Allen, Kanda, Bougez de là !» Ils s'exécutent en voyant mon énorme canon, je charge un faisceau d'énergie, et l'envoie en plein sur le visage de l'ennemie, l'impact lui fait perdre l'équilibre, Pendant ce laps de temps, Kanda lui assène un coup de katana, en même temps qu'Allen lui assène un coup…D'épée ?! Où est passé son bras ?! L'akuma disparaît. Kanda et Allen reviennent vers moi, L'épée d'Allen prend la forme de son bras gauche…ouah !

-Génial Takeshi !  
-Merci ! Vous avez été forts tout les deux !  
-C'est notre boulot après tout, bon, rentrons.  
-Ou…ouais.

Nous remarchons jusqu'à la gare, et montons dans le train, je regarde l'innocence.

-Allen, tu as ça dans le bras ?  
-En quelque sorte oui ! Haha, tout comme tes bracelets, une innocence comme celle-ci est incrusté dans ma main, et chez Kanda, elle a prit la forme d'un katana.  
-Je vois…  
-Vous voulez pas la boucler ?! J'essaye de dormir moi !  
-Mais, t'es agaçant à la fin !  
-Tais-toi, moyamishi !  
-La ferme bakanda !  
-Pfouahahaha !  
-T'es pas mieux le gamin !  
-Bakanda, ça te va à ravir !  
-Pas vrai ?!  
-ARRÊTEZ OU JE VOUS EJECTE HORS DU TRAIN !

Nous nous calmons avec Allen, je le regarde et nous pouffons de rire, Allen tourne sa tête vers la vitre, je regarde Kanda, sa bouche s'est allongée d'un millimètre, il sourit ! Je ris légèrement à cette remarque et regarde à mon tour le paysage, avant de m'endormir.


	4. Chapitre 4: Nouvel Objectif

_**Chapitre 4: Nouvel Objectif.**_

Je suis réveillé par un coup de coude de Kanda. Je me lève en grognant après lui, prends mon sac et descend du train, je suis Allen et Kanda, nous marchons un moment avant de reprendre le bateau, dans lequel nous écrivons notre rapport, pour enfin rentrer à la congrégation. Nous arrivons tous les trois dans le bureau de Komui.

-On est de retour !  
-Ah, vous revoilà ! Alors, comment c'est passé ta première mission, Takeshi ?  
-Eh bien, plutôt bien je dois dire, on a dû affronter des akuma de niveau 3 !  
-Allen, Kanda qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
-Takeshi se débrouille bien ! Il nous a été d'une grande aide !  
-Mouais… pas mal pour un gamin.  
-Venant de Kanda, ça veut dire que tu as été bon  
-Génial !  
-Bon, donnez moi vos rapports, et vous pourrez disposer.  
-Voilà !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Takeshi ?  
-Hum… Je vais passer à la cafétéria, j'ai faim. Et toi Allen ?  
-Je dois allez retrouver quelqu'un, je vous laisse.  
-Et toi Kan… Kanda ?!  
-Il est partit au moment ou il a rendu son rapport.  
-Ah… Bon, j'y vais, au revoir grand intendant.  
-Repasse me voir après ton repas j'aurais quelque chose pour toi  
-D'accord !

_Hum, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Quelque chose de chouette j'espère ! Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais manger… Oh tiens, je suis arrivé à la cafétéria sans regarder le plan ! Yeah, je progresse !_

-Bonjour, Takeshi-kun !  
-Bonjour Jerry ! Aujourd'hui je prendrais une assiette de tenpura et des gyôza aux légumes s'il te plaît !  
-Tout de suite !

Je prends mon plateau et m'installe à une table tout seul. J'entame mon repas tranquillement, quand un homme de grande taille, blond, coiffé avec les cheveux hérissés vient poser sa main sur ma table, je le regarde alors qu'il me fait un grand sourire.

-Eh, tu es Takeshi, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Euh, oui…  
-J'me présente, Reever Wenhamm, de la section scientifique, j'aimerais que tu testes quelque chose pour moi.  
-Tester quelque chose ? C'est-à-dire ?  
-Voilà.  
-C'est…Un cube ?  
-Oui, en fait, c'est un fumigène que je viens de créer, il se colle à l'ennemi, vaporise de la fumée pendant plusieurs secondes et la fait exploser !

-Ouah, quelle arme !  
-Oui, et j'aimerais que tu l'utilises, et que tu me dises si elle fonctionne bien !  
-Pourquoi demander à moi ?!  
-Euh…_J'vais pas lui dire que tous les autres doutent de mes créations_… Pour inaugurer ton arrivé, bien sûr !  
-Ah bon ?!  
-Mais oui, allez, Komui voulait te voir non ?  
-Oui, merci je ferais de mon mieux !  
-Bien. Prend en plusieurs, on ne sait jamais.

Je prend les quelques cubes qu'il me présente, je sors de table, et souris à M. Wenhamm, avant de retourner jusqu'au bureau de Komui.

-Grand intendant ? Je suis revenu !

_Y'a personne ? Ah, il y a une note sur la porte ''Takeshi, vient dehors pour ce que je veux te montrer !''… Il aurait pu me le dire tout de suite._ Je redescends et sors du QG, il n'y a personne sur la falaise, je descends et aperçois Komui au pied d'un arbre.

-Grand intendant !  
-Ah, Takeshi, bien mangé ?  
-Oui très bien, merci. Mais, pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici ?  
-Eh bien, nous allons t'entraîner.  
-Comment ?!  
-Oui. Tu es fort, certes, mais tu peux le devenir encore plus. Tu as du potentiel, il faut que tu le développes.  
-Euh, d'accord ! Toujours partant pour m'améliorer !  
-Parfait, c'est la détermination que j'attends de toi, l'entraînement sera très dur, tu es prêt ?  
-Oui !  
-Bien, voilà ton objectif.  
-Mais, c'est Timcanpy ?!  
-Exactement, et tu sais… il est rapide le bougre.

Komui lâche alors le golem qui s'envole et part à vive allure, il me dit «Rattrape-le», je ne me fais pas prier et me mets à lui courir après. Je saute sur les branches des arbres, en suivant la traînée dorée que laisse Timcanpy derrière lui. I_l est beaucoup trop rapide…! je vais essayer de le toucher_ «Innocence, double pistolet !» deux armes à feu de petit calibre se crées dans mes mains, aux couleurs de mes innocences, je commence à tirer en rafale sur la boule jaune, qui ne se laisse pas faire, et esquive toutes mes balles. Je transforme alors les deux petits calibres pour prendre le mode canon, en plein saut, je tire derrière moi, pour me propulser devant le golem, je tends ma main, et la ressers, mais il s'échappe au dernier moment. Eh ! Mais j'ai ça ! Je fouille dans ma poche, et sors le fumigène de M. Wenhamm, je le jette le plus fort possible sur Timcanpy, elle le touche, la fumée se libère, au bout de quelques secondes, puis commence à exploser en plusieurs salves. Timcanpy est sur une branche d'arbre en train de fumer, je m'approche et le prends dans ma main. Victoire ! Timcanpy se remet bien vite de ses émotions et je repars voir Komui, mon butin en main.

-Eh voilà le travail !  
-Déjà... ?! Bien joué ! Tu ne lui a pas fait trop mal j'espère, l'explosion était puissante…  
-Non, il va très bien !  
-Bon… Bien joué alors. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre, viens me voir demain matin pour la deuxième partie de l'entraînement.  
-Ok ! A demain, grand intendant, j'ai hâte !  
-Oui, moi aussi…

Je m'en vais, vainqueur et fier de moi. Après être remonté, je me dirige vers ma chambre, me douche et me couche. Je suis réveillé par les rayons du soleil, comme d'habitude, je devrais mettre des rideaux… je me lève, pas vraiment réveillé, me dirige dans la salle de bain pour un brin de toilette puis enfile ma tenue d'exorciste avant de sortir de la pièce. je me dirige vers le bureau de Komui pour la suite de mon entraînement, la salle n'est toujours pas rangée, c'est signe que tout va bien !

-Grand intendant !  
-Ah, Takeshi, tu es matinal dis donc.  
-Ah, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure !  
-Enfin quelqu'un de sérieux. Suis-moi.

Nous traversons les couloirs, prenons l'ascenseur… Nous arrivons dans une grande salle, au centre, il y a un socle, qui retient comme une sorte de… on dirait de grandes cellules attachées entre elles… C'est quoi ce truc ?!

-Takeshi, je te présente l'arche.  
-…L'arche ?  
-Oui, c'est une sorte de portail qui sert à se téléporter.  
-Ouah ! Quelle classe !  
-Eh oui, tu vas la prendre pour te rendre à la branche asiatique et continuer ton entraînement.  
-Euh… D'accord, mais elle fonctionne comment ?  
-Tiens, mets cette boucle d'oreille.  
-Ah… Voilà, elle sert à quoi ?  
-Tu m'entends dedans non ?  
-Oh, c'est génial ! C'est la pointe de la technologie ici !  
-Exactement. Bon entre dans l'arche.  
-Bien…

Je déglutis et monte le petit escalier qui mène à l'étrange structure. Je passe une main, et l'enfonce totalement, je m'avance en même temps, je suis totalement dedans.

-On dirait une ville cet endroit !  
-Oui, l'arche ressemble à ça. Avance, tu devrais voir une maison un peu différente, passe par la porte.

-Hum… … Ah, oui celle là a une architecture un peu différente, j'entre.

J'ouvre la porte, et passe à l'intérieur, j'atterris dans une sorte de galerie souterraine, j'aperçois alors un homme blond de taille moyenne s'avancer vers moi, il porte un uniforme différent du notre, mais la croix de rosaire est fièrement représentée.

-Bonjour, Hoshikawa, c'est ça ?  
-Oui, c'est bien moi.  
-Enchanté, je suis Bak chan, chef de la congrégation de l'ombre, branche asiatique.  
-Enchanté, je suis Hoshikawa Takeshi, nouvel exorciste de la branche italienne.  
-Komui m'a parlé de toi. Bien, ton entraînement va commencer.  
-Déjà ?!  
-Nous sommes en pleine période d'affrontement avec les akuma, il faut vous formez le plus vite possible.  
-Oui, vous avez raison.  
-Par ici.

Nous marchons dans cette galerie, nous passons devant un vitrail magnifique, qui dégage une énergie étrange… Après avoir passé une porte nous entrons dans une immense salle, ornée de piliers, le sol recouvert d'un léger voile d'eau.

-Voilà, tu vas t'entraîner ici.  
-Avec qui ?  
-Avance.

Je descends l'escalier devant moi, je déglutis et me prépare mentalement au combat. Je pose mes pieds dans l'eau, quand je sens une présence, je regarde la surface de l'eau, et aperçois une silhouette, je saute d'un bond et esquive une lame qui m'a l'air des plus tranchante. Après que Bak-san ait crié «Belle esquive, Hoshikawa», je distingue devant moi une jeune fille blonde, aux traits asiatiques. Ses mains sont les lames qu'elle semble utiliser pour se battre, c'est un akuma ?! Non, elle n'en a pas l'air… Qui est-elle ?! Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, elle court vers moi, j'esquive ses coups d'épée et invoque les miennes «Double innocence, katana du paradis, katana des enfers !» Dans ma main gauche apparaît un katana dont la lame est d'un noir profond, et le manche d'un blanc pur, le même apparaît dans ma main droite, sauf que les couleurs s'inversent. Cette fois, c'est moi qui fonce sur elle, je lui assène un coup qu'elle pare sans problème, je fais en sorte d'augmenter ma vitesse et envoie mes lames à l'assaut coups après coups sans relâche, elle esquive à chaque fois, je commence à faiblir un peu. Je retourne mes katana à l'état de bracelet, je prend le blanc dans ma main droite et joint mes deux mains « Innocence,double gantelet de combat !» mes deux mains sont ornées de gantelet en cuir, c'est comme si j'en invoquais un sur une seule main, mais la puissance en est, par conséquent, divisée en deux . J'effectue les mêmes mouvements avec mes pieds «Innocence, double bottes soniques» une paire de botte apparaît alors à mes pieds, elles décuplent ma vitesse. Je fonce sur la fille, ma nouvelle vitesse la déstabilise quelque peu, j'en profite et lui assène un coup de poing au ventre, mais alors qu'elle se plie de douleur, elle disparaît comme un coup de vent, je la sens derrière moi «Tu penses être le plus rapide ?» Après avoir entendu ces mots, je me retourne, mais elle m'envoie valser contre un pilier avec un coup de pied très puissant.

-Bon, arrête-toi là.  
-Mais Bak ! J'aime bien me battre contre lui, il se bat maladroitement en pensant faire des choses biens, on dirait Allen Walker non ?!  
-La ferme…

_Comment ?! Allen ?! Je me bats maladroitement… remarque, elle a sûrement raison en fait... _Je sentis quelques éclats de pierre tomber, tandis que mes innocences reprenaient leur forme et leur place. Je les fixais un petit moment..._ Il va falloir que je me donne à fond, hein ? _

-Au fait, qui es-tu ?  
-Oh, je pensais que le coup t'aurais sonné plus longtemps que ça. Je me présente, je m'appelle Fô, je suis l'esprit tutélaire de la branche asiatique, une sorte de gardien si tu veux.  
-Un…esprit ?  
-Oui, ça serait compliqué à expliquer, restons-en là.  
-Et, pourquoi m'agresser comme ça ?!  
-Ah, demande à Bak, il m'a juste demandé d'attaquer la personne qu'il m'amènerait.  
-Bak-san ?  
-Huhum, ouais. En fait, c'est Komui qui m'a demandé de t'entraîner, afin de libérer le potentiel de ton innocence.  
-Ah bon ?! Ah, aussi, quel rapport ai-je avec Allen ?!  
-Eh bien, il est venu ici il y a un an environ, il se battait contre Fô pour améliorer en quelque sorte son innocence, vous vous ressemblez un peu sur le plan combat, à l'époque Allen maîtrisait juste les nouveaux pouvoirs de son innocence, et il était maladroit quant à leur utilisation, tu fais un peu la même chose…  
-Ah bon ?! Comment je dois m'améliorer alors ?!  
-Eh bien, ça tu dois le découvrir, en te battant contre Fô  
-… Je vois… «Double innocence ! Dagues furtives !»

Mes bracelets s'illuminent à nouveau, et crées une dague dans chacune de mes mains, avec les couleurs habituelles. Je donne deux coups de pieds pour me dégager du pilier et fonce sur Fô. Bak-san recule de l'aire de combat et se met derrière un pilier tout en nous observant. Je porte un premier coup que Fô pare avec une de ses lame, elle balance l'autre pour essayer de me trancher, je bondis et pose mes pied dessus, je m'appuie sur ma main et me mets derrière elle, je me retourne en balançant un coup, mais elle n'est plus là, je regarde au dessus, elle tombe sur moi en balançant ses lames, je fais un saut sur le côté et évite l'impact qui soulève l'eau. Elle est forte… Mais pas le temps de rêvasser ! «Double innocence ! Griffes spectrales !» Mes bracelets brillent, et s'étendent sur mes mains, comme s'ils en créaient une deuxième, d'une couleur mauve inquiétante. Ses secondes mains ont de longues griffes aiguisées. Je fonce sur Fô en balançant mes mains pour la toucher, elle esquive mes coups et contre-attaque, je me protège mais le choc est violent et je suis éjecté, avant de m'écraser à nouveau contre un pilier; je donne des coups de griffes pour le trancher et évite l'impact… tiens…? Fô rapplique et me donne un coup de pied, je l'intercepte en le prenant dans ma main, puis la balance dans l'eau, elle est encore debout, et me regarde atterrir, un sourire narquois accroché au visage.

-Pas trop mal je dois dire… On arrête là.  
-Hein ?! Mais enfin, je n'ai pas encore compris comment activer mes innocences de la bonne manière, ni comment les faire résonner entre elles !  
-Ca, c'est parce que tu ne comprends pas le concept de l'innocence.  
-Alors que dois-je faire ?  
-Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas demander conseil à un exorciste ? Allez, rentre et reviens quand tu auras compris!  
-Bien…

Je repars sur mes pas, légèrement énervé. C_omment je peux trouver tout seul le concept de quelque chose d'aussi compliqué que l'innocence ?! J'aimerais bien l'y voir, elle !_

Je sors de la douche, je regarde mes bracelets posés sur la table, avant de les prendre dans une main, les scrutant avec attention… C_omment m'en servir correctement ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas..? HA ! Ça m'énerve !_ Je m'affale sur le lit, le visage sur l'oreiller avant de me mettre sur le dos, fixant le mur, je lève une main, comme pour atteindre le plafond, mais il est trop haut…

-C'est la même chose ici... En tendant ma main, je ne peux pas toucher le mur, alors qu'il est juste en face de moi... Comme l'innocence, elle est toute proche, mais je suis incapable de l'atteindre.  
-Alors monte sur la chaise, tu pourras toucher le plafond!  
-AHHH ! Senpai !  
-Excuse moi, je t'ai surpris ?  
-Tu m'as surtout surpris en train de débiter des idioties.  
-Tu trouves que c'était des idioties ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr, tu as parfaitement raison.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Eh bien…

Allen affiche un sourire, il ferme la porte…à clef ? Il retire le haut de son uniforme en soupirant légèrement, il retire ses chaussures et s'allonge à mes côtés, je rougis quelque peu mais ne me laisse pas perturber, il prend ma main dans la sienne, et les lève vers le plafond.

-D'ici, nous ne pouvons pas atteindre le plafond, correct ?  
-Ou…oui, effectivement  
-Tout comme les bracelets que tu tiens dans ta main, ils sont l'innocence, mais, bien que tu puisses les toucher, tu ne peux pas les ''atteindre'' ?  
-Oui, exactement !  
-Eh bien regarde.

Allen lâche ma main, il se lève, prend la chaise avant de monter dessus et de poser sa paume sur le plafond. J'ouvre de grands yeux et les cligne à répétitions, le regardant sourire bêtement.

-Tu vois, là je peux toucher le plafond !  
-Oui, parce que tu es monté sur la chaise !  
-Oui, parce que je n'étais juste pas au bon endroit.  
-En quoi ça m'aide pour mon innocence ?  
-… De ton lit, en levant la main, tu n'atteins pas le plafond, mais en te levant, en prenant un appuie, en changeant d'angle de vue, tu peux l'atteindre.  
-En…changeant de point de vue…?  
-Comment conçois-tu l'innocence ?  
-Eh bien… j'en sais rien, pour moi ce sont mes bracelets  
-Mais tu as tort !  
-Comment ça ?!  
-Mon bras, il y a une innocence dedans aussi, donc ce ne sont pas tes bracelets !  
-… Parce que, l'innocence n'est pas unique… il n'y en a pas deux, mais une seul qui regroupe les armes anti-akuma !  
-Nah~ !  
-Alors… Je n'ai pas deux bracelets non plus, mais qu'un seul !  
-Ah, je ne peux pas t'aider là…  
-Si ! Viens avec moi !  
-Mais enfin, attends !

Je me lève brusquement, l'illumination dont j'avais besoin vient de surgir, j'attrape mes bracelets ainsi qu'Allen avant de sortir de la chambre en courant, je me dirige vers le couloir de combat, j'ouvre l'une des salle et jette senpai dedans, avant de claquer la porte, je me dirige vers le centre de la salle, Allen me suit en me regardant, intrigué.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?  
-En fait, tous ce que je faisais jusqu'à maintenant, c'était de regarder mes deux bracelets, pensant posséder deux innocences, mais je me trompais, si je regarde autrement, je n'ai qu'une seule innocence, scindée en deux !  
-Hum… Oui, àa paraît plausible.  
-Donc, il faut que je les réunissent.  
-Comment tu comptes t'y prendre?  
-Je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'a les casser et les recréer ensemble…?  
-Eh bien, essaye.

Je m'assois en tailleur, et pose les bracelets devant moi, je les regarde avant de donner un grand coup de poing sur l'un d'eux, qui ne se brise pas, je me suis fait mal pour rien !

-Aïe...  
-T'es dingue ?!  
-Mais non, je n'ai pas eu plus mal que ça ! Les murs d'ici sont très résistants, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui…  
-Parfait…  
-Tu vas faire quoi là…?  
-Recule !  
-Gyah !

Je me lève, mes bracelets dans la main, j'enfile le blanc et le met en mode canon, puis jette le noir en face de moi, je tire une énorme décharge avec mon canon, qui percute le mur de plein fouet, créant une explosion sans pour autant lui infliger aucun dégât. Malheureusement, il en est de même pour le bracelet noir !

-Mince ! Il est intact !  
-C'est normal.  
-Pourquoi ? L'innocence est trop résistante ?  
-Non, seulement… Imaginons que moi, je veuille détruire mon innocence, je devrais me couper le bras.  
-Donc… moi… je dois… non, je vois pas ! Je suis pas de type symbiotique, moi !  
-Et moi pas de type équipement !  
-Hum…Oh !  
-Tu as trouvé ?  
-Oui ! C'est évident !  
-Explique.  
-Eh bien, ton innocence est incrustée dans ton bras, donc elle obéit aux mouvements de ton bras, elle ne pourra jamais t'empêcher de plier ton coude, par exemple. Dans mon cas, l'innocence réagit à moi, à ce que je lui dit, vu que les mots sortent de ma bouche, comme un équipement !  
-Euh, comme un équipement ?!  
-Oui, je veux dire, dans ton cas, l'innocence est en toi, mais dans le mien, elle est à l'extérieur, je l'ai faite sortir de son état premier et ai crée les bracelets, tout comme je crées les syllabes avec ma langue… enfin je me comprends !  
-Je crois que je vois… et donc ?  
-Observe bien.

Je m'assois à nouveau en plaçant mes bracelets face à moi, je les regarde avec insistance, et me lance enfin, je ferme les yeux, déglutis doucement, pensant que je vais sûrement avoir l'air bête. Je les prend dans mes mains, je les rouvre et les vois scintiller.

-Innocence, excuse moi, je t'ai malmenée à l'instant, je ne recommencerais plus, mais à l'avenir c'est moi qui risque de me faire malmener par des akuma, j'aimerais juste que tu me prête tout ton pouvoir, pour que nous puissions combattre côte à côte !


	5. Chapitre 5: Shiroko

_**Un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus court, désolé. Je n'ai pas pu caser la description de Takeshi, ça sera pour le prochain normalement ! Encore un peu de patience. Ce chapitre est en deux parties: La première, à propos de la "nouvelle innocence" qu'obtient Takeshi, puis un lemon ! Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 5: Le mystère de l'innocence: Shiroko.**_

Après ces mots, l'innocence se met à briller encore plus intensément, les deux bracelets fondent dans mes mains, avant de s'élever dans les airs, elles tournoient telles deux gouttes en se mélangeant peu à peu, dans une grande tornade, devant laquelle je ne faiblis pas. Les deux innocences se rejoignent au sommet de la tempête, avant de descendre sous la forme d'une boule lumineuse. La sphère se place devant mon visage, elle se teinte de rose, puis de vert et enfin de bleu, avant qu'une paire d'aile ne se déploie envoyant voler de la poussière brillante. Deux points blancs apparaissent et la tornade cesse, j'approche ma main de mon visage, et la boule ailée se pose sur mon doigt.

-…Qu'est-ce donc ?  
-Allen, je te présente ma nouvelle innocence !  
-C'est ton innocence ?!  
-Oui ! C'est une fée, je peux utiliser de nouveaux pouvoirs maintenant !  
-Quels genre de pouvoirs ?!

Je me lève, la fée vole à mes côtés, je me concentre en fermant les yeux, elle se pose sur mon épaule, je tends le bras et sers le poing, un grand cercle apparaît devant celui-ci, sur lequel se dessines des inscriptions et des dessins que je ne comprend que vaguement, j'ouvre la main d'un coup sec, et une décharge énergique accompagnée d'éclair jaillit soudain du cercle, allant heurter de plein fouet le mur en face, le cabossant.

-Ou…ouah !  
-Takeshi… C'est de la magie !  
-Peut-être bien, c'est génial, non ?!  
-Oui, absolument ! Il faudrait montrer ça à Lavi !  
-Oui !  
-Ne vous fatiguez pas, j'ai tout vus !  
-Lavi ?!  
-Senpai ?! Depuis quand tu es là ?  
-Eh bien, je passais pas loin, et j'ai entendu un énorme bruit, tu essayais de casser ton innocence je crois, je vous observais par le miroir sans teint, ton nouveau pouvoir est génial Takeshi ! Tu as cabossé le mur !  
-Oui…désolé pour ça !  
-Mais non, il est fait pour ça !  
-D'accord, je vais m'entraîner toute la nuit !  
-Ne force pas trop.  
-Oui ! Je vais me ménager, promis senpai.  
-Bon courage, je repasserai peut-être plus tard.  
-D'accord, à plus tard.

Allen et Lavi sortent de la pièce, je regarde ma fée perchée sur mon épaule, et lui présente mon doigt pour la toucher, elle est toute douce, elle ressemble à une petite peluche, bien qu'elle ne soit pas plus grosse que ma main.

-Allez, Innocence, entraînons-nous !

Elle ne me répond pas, mais bondit de mon épaule pour voltiger devant moi, je vais agir par instinct, et trouver comment utiliser correctement ce pouvoir. J'attrape la fée qui vole à proximité de ma main, je l'empoigne, je la sens qui se disperse, je balance ma main en l'ouvrant, une sorte de poudre en sort, je peux contrôler son mouvement avec ma main, je la fais tournoyer, rester immobile, je test ce qu'elle peut faire, j'ai un peu de mal, en reculant pour un mouvement, je tombe sur les fesses, et l'un des cube fumigène que j'avais tombe de ma poche, il clignote en s'activant MINCE ! Ah non ! Je cours vers l'autre bout de la pièce, quand le fumigène explose, par réflexe, je me protège avec ma main, la poussière qui la suit forme alors quatre point, qui se relient et créent une sorte de vitre devant moi, me protégeant de l'explosion. C'était donc une technique défensive ! Génial ! Voyons voir ce que je peux faire d'autre !

Plusieurs heures ont passées, je suis allongé sur le sol froid de la salle d'entraînement, la fée dort sur mon ventre, elle est exténuée. Je ferme les yeux et pousse un long soupir, quand une ombre se profil, je me redresse et aperçois Allen.

-Ah, senpai.  
-Tu es encore en train de t'entraîner ?  
-Non, j'ai arrêté, ma fée est fatiguée !  
-Hum, elle est mignonne !  
-Oui… d'ailleurs, l'appeler tout le temps «la fée» c'est agaçant je trouve…  
-Tu vas lui trouver un nom ?  
-Pourquoi pas ! …Hum… je vais l'appeler Shiroko !  
-Shiroko ?  
-Oui, je trouve que ça lui va bien…  
-Oui, c'est assez mignon.  
-Dis, ça te plaît, Shiroko ?

Shiroko déplie ses ailes, elle s'envole et se frotte contre ma joue en guise de réponse.

-Hahaha elle est d'accord je crois !  
-Oui, tiens, je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, je pensais que tu t'entraînerais encore, en fait.  
-Oh, merci beaucoup Allen ! Ah, c'est un bentô ? C'est toi qui l'a fait ?  
-Ou…oui, je l'ai remplie de vitamines.  
-Haha, Thank you !

Je prends la boîte et la pose, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, et dépose un baiser sur sa joue en guise de remerciement.

-C'est quoi ça ?  
-Un baiser de remerciement !  
-… Qui te dit que ça me plaît, hein ?!  
-Tu rougis, Allen-senpai !  
-Mais je AH !  
-Hahaha !  
-Mais regarde comment tu te goinfres !  
-Je me suis entraîner des heures, je tremble et j'ai du mal à tenir mes baguettes, d'accord ?!  
-Haha ! Quel sagouin !  
-Méchant !  
-Je t'ai apporté à manger !  
-Gentil !

Il pouffe de rire, je l'imite en avalant le contenu du bentô, je lui fais un grand sourire, quand Shiroko s'envole pour atterrir sur le riz et commence à en manger, nous rions en la regardant faire. Après que l'innocence se soit goinfrée, nous nous levons pour aller dans nos chambre, Shiroko se faufile d'elle-même dans la poche de mon pantalon, tandis que je pose une main sur la poignée de ma porte, en souhaitant bonne nuit à Allen. Mais il n'est pas du même avis et pose sa main sur la mienne, je rougis à ce contact et me retourne vers lui.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu ne veux pas, qu'on dorme ensemble cette nuit ?  
-Qu'on dorme ensemble ?!  
-J'en ai vraiment envie…  
-D'accord…

Je ferme les yeux un instant, soupirant en me demandant à quoi il pense. Je sens alors un contact sur mes lèvres, j'ouvre immédiatement de grands yeux et constate qu'Allen a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je deviens écarlate, c'est à ça qu'il pensait ?

-Tu fais une drôle de tête, tu ne veux pas de moi ?  
-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça… tu m'as surpris, c'est tout.  
-Alors, je peux continuer ?  
-...Si... Ça ne me gène pas...

Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, il pose une main sur la porte derrière moi, avant de poser l'autre sur mon torse. Il m'embrasse légèrement, mêlant nos langues avec douceur, caressant mon palais avec tendresse. Je réponds à son baiser, et gémis légèrement de plaisir, mon cœur se met à battre à tout rompre, sa main caressant mon torse avec fougue et envie ne fait qu'accélérer le solo de tambourin jouant actuellement dans mon torse. Je me rends compte que nous sommes encore dans le couloir, j'ouvre la porte d'un coup, et nous tombons sur le sol de ma chambre.

-Ah! Pardon!  
-Ce n'est rien, tu as raison, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur.  
-Oui…

Je me lève, et ferme la porte à clef. Soudain, je me rappelle qu'il avait fait la même chose juste avant que je ne l'entraîne dans mon délire avec l'innocence. Je ris doucement avant qu'il ne se plaque contre mon dos, prenant ma main dans la sienne et la soulevant pour la poser à côté de ma tête. Il s'approche de mon visage et lèche lentement ma joue, je respire bruyamment, juste après l'entraînement, je manque de souffle. Il pose sa deuxième main sur ma hanche, caressant le long de cette dernière pour remonter pincer légèrement mon téton, tout en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille. Il lâche ma main et caresse mon corps, je gémis doucement, ses mains sont brûlantes, c'est si agréable ! Je pousse soudain un gémissement plus aiguë, au moment ou sa main entre en contact avec mon entre-jambe, je l'entends rire légèrement, je me retourne l'air énervé, prêt à lui crier dessus, mais avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, il prend mes mains et les plaque de chaque côté de mon visage, avant de m'embrasser fougueusement, plaçant sa jambe entre les mienne. Je me laisse submerger, je retire son T-shirt et caresse à mon tour son corps. Son baisé est intense, je tremble sous le coup de l'excitation, ce qui se ressent dans mes mains hésitantes parcourant sa peau aussi brûlante que notre désir. Je manque de tomber mais il me rattrape, pour ensuite me déposer sur le lit. Il se tient à califourchon sur moi, léchant mon torse avec passion, je suis quelque peu désemparé, je me reprends et pose mes mains sur son torse, recommençant moi aussi à le toucher passionnément, le regard emplie d'un désir nouveau, comme si une fantaisie qui me trottait dans la tête venait de se réaliser. Je me stop un moment quand il pose à nouveau sa main sur mon entre-jambe. Je gémis à nouveau, doucement avant d'entreprendre le même geste, ce qui a pour effet de le faire rougir énormément, je le regarde amusé, et tire sur sa ceinture pour lui enlever, avant de faire sauter le bouton et glisser la braguette pour malaxer son membre à travers son caleçon. Il pousse un gémissement de plaisir des plus adorable qui a pour effet de m'en faire pousser un également. Il défait mon jean de la même manière avant de me l'enlever totalement pour le jeter sur le sol, Shiroko sort de la poche et reste un instant devant nous… Shiroko…Sait ce qu'on fait… ? Elle bat des ailes et vole nonchalamment vers la fenêtre, avant de se poser sur le rebord et ne plus bouger. Allen et moi rions légèrement, avant de reprendre notre affaire. Il retire son pantalon à son tour, et se remet sur moi, m'embrassant avec passion en frottant nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Je n'y fais vraiment attention que maintenant, mais senpai est très avenant. Rien que ses baisers sont doux et je sens qu'il ne veux pas me brusquer de par cette douceur. Mais je ne suis pas si sage... Je pose une main sur sa hanche, et glisse mes doigts sous l'élastique de son dernier vêtement, je passe par l'arrière et caresse ses fesses alors qu'il s'occupe de moi par devant. Je retire son caleçon, et l'envoi par terre dans la pièce, il semble choqué, et j'en profite pour le reverser, et me mettre sur lui, il sourit tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, je descend le long de son cou en déposant des baisers, je continue ma descente pour arriver devant son membre en érection, je le prends en main avant de donner un coup de langue sur son gland pour finalement le prendre en bouche. Allen gémit de plaisir, je le vois se mordre la lèvre alors que je commence un vas-et-viens avec ma bouche, il soupir d'aise en posant une main sur ma tête, serrant mes cheveux en me demandant d'aller plus vite, ce que je fais. Il se courbe sous le plaisir, plie une jambe dont le genoux se pose sur mon caleçon, et commence à le remuer lentement, caressant mon sexe, je pousse des gémissements de plaisir, il se redresse et pose ses mains sur mes hanches, il s'approche de mon oreille et murmure d'une voix douce. «Désolé, nous ne pourrons pas allez très loin ce soir, mais prend quand même ton pied.» Je rougis comme jamais à l'entente de ces mots, il attrape mon caleçon et le retire juste un peu, pour libérer mon membre, il le prend en main, et commence à me masturber, je pose mon visage sur son épaule, gémissant de plaisir, mais il attrape mon visage de sa main libre, et me fait le regarder, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Je veux te voir, Takeshi…  
-Hum.. Senpai, c'est... bon…  
-Touche moi aussi, Takeshi…

Je rougis et m'exécute, je prends son membre en main et effectue les mêmes mouvements qu'il fait sur moi. Ma respiration devient vite très saccadée, avec mon autre main, j'attrape les cheveux d'Allen en les serrant sous le plaisir, il approche son visage, et dépose un baiser dans mon cou, le léchant avec insistance, je pousse un râle de plaisir, et à mon tour, embrasse son cou, puis je lèche avidement la parcelle de peau derrière son oreille, il se cambre alors, et pousse un long gémissement, sensuel et sauvage à la fois, je comprend que cette zone est sensible, et recommence mon action, plus lentement et avidement, le faisant crier de plaisir. J'accélère mes mouvements sur son membre au rythme de ses cris, commençant à venir moi-même, entendant ses complaintes de plaisirs. Je ne peux plus me retenir. Et alors que je mordille son endroit sensible, il éjacule dans ma main, le voir jouir m'excite profondément, je jouis alors à mon tour, et nous finissons les mains de l'un tachées par l'autre, dans un long râle de plaisir.

-Ha… je n'en peux plus, Allen…  
-Hun… moi non plus…

Je m'écroule sur son corps, le sourire au lèvre, je lèche doucement ma main et il fait de même. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, et nous nous endormons.


	6. Chapitre 6: Le Comte Millénaire

_**Chapitre 6: Mission in London! Entrée en scène du Comte Millénaire.**_

Je me réveille encore avec le soleil, je me redresse et m'étire, Shiroko arrive vers moi et se frotte à ma joue, je souris en lui disant bonjour. Je me lève et pars prendre une douche, je repense aux mots d'Allen hier soir «Excuse moi si par la suite je ne suis pas aussi tendre, mais on ne mélange pas amour et travail, première règle!» Il a raison, mais bon… Ah... les battements de mon coeur résonnent encore dans ma poitrine... Je me dirige avec ma fée vers la section scientifique, Reever arrive vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh, Takeshi, alors, mon petit cube ?  
-Il fonctionne à merveille ! Il m'a bien aidé, merci beaucoup.  
-Mais de rien ! Tu repars pour la branche asiatique ?  
-Oui, je vais leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe !  
-Ah, quel est cette…chose ?  
-Ah, c'est une fée, elle s'appelle Shiroko, et c'est mon innocence !  
-Ton innocence ?  
-Oui. Bon, je dois y aller !  
-Bonne chance.  
-Merci !

Je m'engouffre dans l'arche, et passe par la porte pour aller dans la branche asiatique. Je refais le parcours dans la grotte, m'apercevant qu'ici aussi, le sol est recouvert d'eau. Je m'arrête un petit moment, et observe mon reflet flou sur le sol. Mes cheveux bleus nuit qui ont légèrement poussés depuis mon arrivé à la congrégation sont en épis comme jamais; je passe donc une main pour les arranger. Je me regarde dans les yeux, mes pupilles vertes semblant briller un peu plus que d'habitude. Shiroko me sort de mes pensées, je lui souris et affiche à nouveau un regard déterminé. Je marche vers la grande salle dans laquelle j'ai rencontré Fô pour la première fois, elle est debout sur l'eau, elle regarde devant elle.

-Fô !  
-Hn ? Ah ! Takeshi, tu es revenu alors ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?  
-Oui ! Et je peux vous vaincre!  
-Vraiment ? Montre moi ça !

Elle court vers moi, balançant ses lames, je prends Shiroko dans ma main et active le bouclier, elle frappe dedans et voit qu'elle ne m'atteint pas, elle lance un regard interrogatif, je ne dis pas un mot, et pose la paume de ma main sur le bouclier, un cercle se dessine, contenant des inscriptions, il se colore de mauve et fait éclater le bouclier, éjectant des morceaux de verres sur Fô, qui a du mal à réagir. Je profite de l'ouverte et pose ma main sur sa joue, un cercle magique se dessine sur le dos de ma main, et je donne un grand coup, qui l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se relève d'un coup, elle saute en criant, et attaque avec les deux lames. J'active le bouclier, elle pose ses pieds dessus, prend appui et fait un salto arrière avant d'atterrir en donnant un coup de lame, je l'esquive de justesse grâce à un petit bond, elle en donne un second plus haut, je me baisse pour l'éviter, prend appui sur le sol avec une main, et lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre, elle écarquille les yeux et fonce droit sur un pilier, je lance Shiroko sur ce même pilier, un cercle magique apparaît, Fô entre en collision avec, et le cercle explose, brisant le pilier. Mon adversaire se relève, mal en point.

-Ouah! T'y va pas de main morte toi !  
-C'est ma vengeance pour hier !  
-Mais tout de même.  
-Tu devrais aller te reposer, non ?  
-Oui, plus tard.  
-Bien…  
-Bon, félicitation, tu as réussi !  
-Ah bon ?!  
-Oui, tu m'as eu à plate couture, et tu as très bien utiliser ton innocence, c'est devenue cette fée, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, j'ai tout compris hier, en rentrant, grâce à l'aide d'Allen.  
-Humpf, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Allez, tu peux rentrer.  
-D'accord ! Je suis épuisé.  
-Bonne chance pour la suite.  
-Merci !

Je pars de la pièce tout sourire, pour retourner à la congrégation. Je passe sous le regard étonné de Reever, avant d'entrer dans le bureau du grand intendant, devant lequel se trouve Allen, je rougis violemment en l'apercevant, mais je ne dois pas me déconcentrer du travail !

-Bonjour, grand intendant ! Bonjour Senpai.  
-Bonjour, Hoshikawa.  
-Bonjour Takeshi, bien dormi ?  
-Euh…Oui, merci.  
-Bon, je vais vous assigner à une mission tous les deux  
-Nous deux ?!  
-Oui, les autres sont déjà partit, elle durera la journée mais en cas de complications, plusieurs jours.  
-En cas de complications ?  
-Oui, je vous envoie en reconnaissance, en Angleterre, plus précisément à Londres. Un de nos traqueurs dit y avoir vu des akuma de niveau trois qui y rôdaient, vous allez vérifier l'information. Si elle s'avère fausse, rentrez tout de suite, dans le cas contraire, restez le temps qu'il faudra pour tous les exterminer, et par la même occasion, récupérer l'innocence qu'ils convoitent.

-Très bien !  
-D'accord, quand partons-nous ?  
-Tout de suite ! Ne perdez pas de temps, vite !  
-Ha ! Au revoir !  
-Bon courage.

Nous sortons du bureau, et courons vers l'embarcadère; un traqueurs nous y attends. Nous embraquons pour plusieurs heures, pendant lesquelles je rattrape mon sommeil.

-Takeshi !  
-Hn… Allen ? On est déjà arrivé ?  
-Non, je voulais te demander comment tu allais.  
-Je…Je vais bien.  
-Tu as dit que tu avais bien dormi, mais tu rattrapes du sommeil là, non ?  
-Ah, mais c'est ma faute, j'ai utilisé beaucoup de pouvoir dès le premier jour, et…  
-Et…?

Je rougis violemment, et pose la main sur le suçon qu'il m'a laissé la veille, il sourit en rigolant légèrement, il se retourne, le traqueur tient la barre et ne quitte pas l'horizon de vue, il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et pose sa tête sur mon cou, le mordant légèrement. J'étouffe un cris en m'enfournant dans son cou, je regarde le traqueur du coin de l'œil, qui ne sourcille pas, Allen se met à jouer avec une de mes mèches de cheveux, je ris légèrement, il affiche un sourire en coin et pose sa main sur mon entre-jambe, je pousse un cris de surprise que je ne peux pas retenir, et ferme les yeux... le traqueur n'a toujours pas bougé, je regarde Allen interrogatif. Nous nous levons et nous approchons de lui, je l'interpelle en posant ma main sur son épaule, quand il s'envole en poussière

-Des akuma !

-Il y a toute une flotte de niveaux 1!

-Allen, occupe toi de la barre, je m'occupe des akuma, on devrait arriver dans 5 minutes, je vois la côte

-Bien! Fais attention!

Je prends Shiroko en main, et l'envoie sous forme de poussière sous l'eau, je colle mon index à mon majeure et les lève violemment, une colonne d'eau emporte alors une partie des akuma. Le reste se met à tirer vers Allen, je reprends Shiroko et l'envoies créer un bouclier autour d'Allen, qui ne lâche pas la barre. Je fais revenir Shiroko, je prend une de ses ailes dans chacune de mes mains, et tire pour la scinder en deux, je serre mes poings qui s'illuminent d'un rose pâle, et avec mes doigts, imite un pistolet, je tire sur les akuma et en détruit la moitié. Le reste des akuma se rassemble alors en face d'Allen, et semblent prêt à envoyer leurs obus. Je cours à toute vitesse, saute, pose un pied sur Allen, puis bondis vers les akuma. Je pose Shiroko devant moi, elle crée un cercle de magie en face, dans lequel je donne un coup de poing de toutes mes forces, un puissant rayon sort du cercle et élimine tous les akuma avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent dans l'eau. Je tombe, alors qu'une bande blanche s'enroule autour de ma taille et me ramène vers le bateau, sur lequel je m'écrase.

-Aïe!

-Pardon, la ceinture du clown est un peu violente

-La ceinture du clown? Ha, senpai ! c'est quoi ces vêtements ?!

-Ah, c'est mon innocence, le clown couronné!

-Ouah... !

-Tu t'es très bien battu en tout cas!

-Merci, mais cela confirme qu'il y a sûrement des akuma à Londres, et le comte a dû envoyer ceux-là pour nous intercepter.

-Oui, il y a des chances.

Après quelques minutes, nous arrivons sur la côte. La ville est déserte, il n'y a personne dans le rues. Je marche aux côtés d'Allen, quand l'horloge Big Ben retentit, après neuf coups, le cadran explose dans un énorme fracas, déchirant le calme de la ville. Nous courrons en direction du bâtiment, et utilisons les différents lampadaires écroulés pour monter sur la surface crée par l'explosion. Alors que je reprends mon souffle avec Shiroko, j'aperçois une grosse masse blanche surmontée d'un chapeau au centre de l'explosion, Allen écarquille les yeux, quand l'homme se redresse et se tourne vers nous, tenant une innocence dans sa main.

-Tiens, Allen Walker... J'aurais dû me douter que tu te mettrais une fois de plus dans mes pattes!

-Allen... C'est qui ce type...? Il dégage une aura meurtrière...

-Takeshi, occupe toi des akuma qui risque de surgirent, et ne te mêle surtout pas de ce combat.

-Hein, mais pour...

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase, il se met à courir, son adversaire soulève son parapluie, et le transforme en épée, une grande lame noire sur laquelle est apposée une croix d'un blanc pure. Allen attrape son poignet gauche avec sa main droite, et tire sur celui-ci, son bras se dématérialise et se transforme en épée, c'est la même que son adversaire, sauf que la sienne est blanche, et la croix noire. Ils croisent le fer à maintes reprises sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent le dessus, les yeux d'Allen sont remplis d'une haine intense, je ne le pensais même pas capable d'exprimer un tel degrés de colère. Alors que leur échange bat son plein, Shiroko se met à virevolter devant moi, je la regarde, et elle s'approche du bord de la tour, je la suis, et constate qu'une masse impressionnante d'akuma de niveau 3 sont en train de se rassembler, je déglutis et regarde vers Allen, toujours concentré dans son combat contre l'homme en blanc. Je prends une grande inspiration, j'attrape Shiroko et je me laisse tomber dans le vide, les pieds en avant. Si j'en détruit assez en un coup, peut-être que le grand géant apparut en France n'aura pas le temps de se former! Dans ma chute, je rassemble mes mains, Shiroko se place dans leurs creux, je balance mes mains au dessus de ma tête, et une énorme flamme bleutée apparaît. Je balance mes bras entre mes jambes en les relevant, visant les akuma «BLUE IGNITION» la flamme devient énorme et s'écrase sur le sol, brûlant les akuma sur son passage. J'atterris en douceur grâce à l'impact, mais d'autres akuma arrivent en même temps, et commencent à s'agglutiner, créant le même géant difforme qu'en France. Il détruit une grande partie de la ville en bougeant, pour se placer devant l'endroit où se bat Allen, et après avoir poussé un cri déchirant, des cercles blancs apparaissent autour de sa tête. Je réagis et grimpe en haut de la tour le plus vite possible, je prends appuie sur le rebord, et m'éjecte dans les airs, j'envoie Shiroko en bouclier sur trois des cinq cercles, quand un rayon sort de chacun d'eux. Trois d'entre eux s'écrasent donc sur le bouclier, tandis que les deux derniers se dirigent vers Allen, trop concentré dans son combat pour s'en apercevoir, je cours vers lui «Allen !» Il détourne la tête, toujours aux prises avec l'homme en blanc, je me place devant lui, et rassemble mes mains, Shiroko se place sur elles et les enveloppe, au moment ou les rayons s'écrasent dessus, je hurle sous la douleur, mais contient l'attaque dans mes mains. «Allen, bouge!» Il s'exécute, et fait un bond sur le côté, je me retourne, contenant l'attaque dans ma main, et la balance sur l'homme en blanc en hurlant. Il esquive avec aisance le rayon, tandis que je m'écroule au sol, mes mains brûlées. Shiroko voltige autour de moi, quand soudain je sens une main attraper l'arrière de mon crâne. L'homme en blanc me tient de cette façon, et me soulève, je cris, il me compresse la tête, une douleur horrible traverse tout mon corps, je tourne légèrement la tête et regarde l'adversaire, brandissant son épée, il frappe avec, brusquement, quand j'entends Allen crier «COMTE ! NON !» alors ce type, c'est le comte millénaire ?...


	7. Chapitre 7: Convalescence

_**Chapitre 7: Convalescence.**_

Une énorme douleur me traverse soudain, j'écarquille les yeux, et crache du sang en baissant la tête, pour constater que l'épée du comte traverse mon corps, je perds beaucoup de sang. Haletant, je relève la tête et vois cinq nouveaux cercles se créer autour de l'akuma géant, ça craint... tout devient soudain noir, et je perds connaissance.

De grand bruits résonnent tout autour de moi, des cris, des bruits de destruction, et quelqu'un tout près, répétant inlassablement «Ne mourez pas, ne mourez pas, ne mourez pas...» chaque phrase séparée par un pleurs étouffé. J'ouvre les yeux, une sorte de dôme se dresse devant moi, Allen se bat contre l'akuma géant, je me redresse sans mal, et regarde mes mains, plus aucune brûlures

-Mais...

-Ha... ha... vous êtes réveillé ?

-Tiens, vous êtes une exorciste ? Que se passe-t-il, j'ai perdu conscience ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Miranda Rotto, je suis arrivé à temps.. J'ai pu coincer votre blessure dans le temps.

-Coincer ma blessure dans le temps ?!

-Oui, grâce à mon innocence, ce chronodisque, tant que vous êtes dans cette bulle, votre blessure ne vous fera aucun mal. Seulement, ils doivent se dépêcher, vote blessure était très importante, je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps.

-Ah... Je vais aller les aider alors !

-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Si vous sortez, la blessure va se rouvrir, et vous serez par terre en un rien de temps !

-Mais Allen est seul contre ces monstres !

-Il n'est pas seul !

Je la fixe un moment, et regarde autour de moi, un deuxième akuma géant est sur les lieux, le comte semble avoir disparu. Allen se bat, et a ses côtés se tiennent Lavi, Kanda et Lenalee, ils sont tous en train de combattre les géants, soudain, les trois s'élancent en même temps dans les airs, Allen et Kanda frappent un grand coup d'épée sur la tête du géant, tandis que Lenalee s'écrase sur celle-ci avec deux bottes géantes. Celui-ci est éliminé, ils rejoignent Lavi se battant en solo contre le deuxième. Je m'assois sur le sol.

-Excusez-moi, Miranda, ils s'en sortent très bien.

-C'est bien, soyez raisonnable, une équipe de médecin ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

Je les regarde combattre; soudain, le géant fait rapidement pivoter son corps pour frapper avec son bras, et envois valser Lenalee contre un bâtiment, je me lève brusquement, quand Lavi se fait éjecter à son tour, il arrive à pleine vitesse vers moi, il entre dans la bulle, s'écrasant dans mes bras.

-LAVI ! Tout va bien ?!

-Oui, oui, merci ! Occupe toi de toi, plutôt.

-Mais...

-J'y retourne ! Marteau, allonge-toi !

Il repart aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, je me rassois et fait la moue, je veux combattre ! Soudain, l'akuma baisse sa tête, il se met en face de nous, et lance un cris strident, je m'énerve, je prend Shiroko, je l'écrase dans mes mains, je les relève et les tends, une en haut, une en bas, créant une lance que j'empoigne fermement de ma main droite, je vise et la jette à toute vitesse, elle transperce le front de l'akuma qui hurle à nouveau. Shiroko revient à moi, Kanda débarque, et donne un énorme coup d'épée au démon, Allen fait de même, suivi de Lenalee qui donne un puissant coup de pied, puis arrive Lavi, détruisant le visage de l'akuma grâce à son sceau de feu, l'akuma commence à se reformer, pendant ce temps, il invoque quatre cercle, et lance ses rayons, Lavi, Kanda, Allen et Lenalee se prennent les rayons de pleins fouet, j'écarquille les yeux, j'attrape Shiroko, puis la scinde en deux, je cours hors de la bulle sous les cris de Miranda, alors que j'appose une partie de ma fée sur ma blessure. Je me mets à saigner abondamment, mais je supporte la douleur grâce à Shiroko. J'arrive face au géant, je saute en faisant un salto, et empoigne la seconde partie de Shiroko, je lève mon poing au ciel, et l'ouvre, la poussière s'élève dans le ciel, et crée un nuage gris, qui devient noir. Des éclairs jaunes et blancs apparaissent à l'intérieur de celui-ci, j'ouvre ma main, et la place en direction de l'akuma. «DOWNWARD THUNDER !» deux énormes éclair, jaune et blanc sortent alors du nuage, ils se mélangent, et un grand tonnerre d'un blanc immaculé vient frapper l'akuma qui se désintègre sous le choc. Je tombe sur le bâtiment, Miranda cours vers moi, ma blessure se rouvre alors que Shiroko revient vers moi, visiblement en panique, je souris légèrement en la voyant avant de perdre conscience à nouveau.

J'ouvre les yeux, un plafond gris et terne s'offre à moi, je suis de retour à la congrégation. Je tente de me redresser, mais la douleur m'en empêche. Pourquoi, déjà ? Je regarde d'où vient la douleur, et un tissu blanc ensanglanté recouvre mon ventre. Ah oui, le comte. Je pose pose mes mains sur mon visage, je meurs de chaud, je repose mes mains et sens quelque chose de frais, je sursaute et tousse sous la douleur, Allen est là, assis sur une chaise, la tête sur mon lit d'hôpital, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, je prend sa main fraîche et la colle sur mon visage en soupirant d'aise, quand il me caresse avec son pouce, ce qui me surprend quelque peu.

-Je t'ai réveillé, excuse moi.

-Non non, ne t'en fais pas... on est à la congrégation ?

-Oui, après que tu sois sortis de la bulle temporelle de Miranda pour nous aider, tu t'es évanouie, par chance la brigade de médecin arrivait juste à ce moment là.

-Et l'innocence, et le comte ?

-Malheureusement, le comte a réussi à s'échapper avec... Je suis vraiment désolé ! Si j'avais été plus attentif, j'aurais pu te venir en aide...

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, ne dis pas des choses pareilles. C'est moi, qui vous ai causé le plus de problèmes...

-Mais, si je m'étais...

-Chut ! Soit tu te tais, soit tu sors.

-... De toute façon, Lenalee se chargera de t'engueuler...

-Ha ?!

Allen détourne les yeux, regardant la porte, il se met à pleurer en souriant, je prend son visage dans ma main et l'embrasse tendrement, il s'agrippe à mon dos, tandis que je le sers contre moi. C'est alors qu'arrive Shiroko, elle vole à toute allure et se coince entre Allen et moi, je la regarde étonné, quand Timcampy surgit à son tour, Shiroko s'enfuit. Je regarde Allen et nous pouffons de rire, il rappelle Timcampy qui se calme, et Shiroko se pose sur mon ventre, elle devient d'un vert émeraude, je sens alors ma blessure guérir un peu, je regarde Shiroko avec étonnement, tout comme Allen. Quand elle redevient rose, épuisée, je le regarde attendris et la caresse avec mon doigt. Soudain, une ombre menaçante se dresse sur mon drap, je relève la tête et voit l'infirmière, un regard meurtrier, et une aura noire autour d'elle. Elle se met à crier, et éjecte Allen ainsi que Timcampy de ma chambre. Je me retrouve seul avec elle et Shiroko.

-C'est l'heure de changer votre pansement.

-Bien.

Elle prend un rouleau de bandage dans un tiroir, et une paire de ciseaux. Elle s'approche et s'assoie sur le bord du lit, je place mes bras pour le pas la gêner, elle découpe une partie de la bande, et l'enroule pour l'enlever, une légère cicatrice traverse mon ventre, elle écarquille les yeux.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Tu es arrivé ici hier soir, la blessure devrait encore être ouverte ! Là il n'y a plus qu'une cicatrice, et elle est à même de disparaître !

-Ah bon... ah! Tout à l'heure, ma fée s'est posée dessus, et a changé de couleur

-Ah bon, cette petite chose ?

-Oui, c'est mon innocence.

-Une innocence, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'étrange...

Je prends les ciseaux des mains de l'infirmière, je pose la lame sur mon pouce, et tranche d'un coup sec. Une petite coupure se met à saigner, Shiroko arrive, elle se pose sur mon pouce, et devient verte à nouveau. la plaie se referme à vue d'œil, et le saignement s'arrête tout de suite, sous les yeux ébahis de l'infirmière et moi-même. Shiroko virevolte dans les airs, toute contente, je souris en la regardant, j'essaye de me redresser, et y parvient sans grande douleur, je me lève et demande à l'infirmière si je peux dormir dans ma chambre cette nuit, elle accepte, soupirant que de toute façon, les exorciste ont se don de n'en faire qu'à leur tête; puis me donne un nouveau bandage, au cas ou. Je sors de l'infirmerie, Shiroko sur l'épaule et me dirige vers ma chambre. Alors que je marche dans le couloir, je vois Allen me foncer dessus, il me plaque contre le mur, Shiroko se cache dans mes cheveux quand Allen soulève mon T-shirt

-Mais enfin ! T'es pas bien, attend au moins qu'on soit dans la chambre !

-Je voulais juste voir pourquoi tu étais déjà hors de l'infirmerie...

-Ah... Shiroko m'a bien soigné, donc l'infirmière m'a autorisé à sortir.

-Je vois... tant mieux alors !

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue, me prend par la main et m'entraîne dans le couloir, il s'arrête devant ma porte, et l'ouvre avant de me jeter à l'intérieur, il ferme à clef, et me pousse sur le lit alors que Shiroko se pose sur le bord de la fenêtre, où l'attend Timcampy. Allen se place à califourchon sur mes hanches, et retire son T-shirt

-Je suis un pauvre malade en pleine convalescence, et tu comptes me faire des choses obscènes ?

-Je crois que oui, mais le malade désapprouve-t-il ?

-Non. Allez, embrasse-moi !

Il souris, et s'exécute devant mon regard provocateur. Il se penche sur moi, prenant mes mains dans les siennes, et les rassemblant au dessus de ma tête, il s'approche de mon visage, et frotte nos nez avec tendresse, avant d'attraper ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes, il passe ensuite sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, et m'embrasse enfin tendrement, je réponds au baiser en passant mes bras sur son dos nus, j'attrape ses cheveux dans ma main et approfondis notre baiser. Il finit par le rompre et passe ses mains sous mon T-shirt avant de le retirer, il lèche mon cou avec insistance, et descends pour mordiller mes tétons, je gémis doucement sous ses caresses, il continue son parcours et lèche le long de ma cicatrice, à peine visible à présent. Je commence à gémir lorsqu'il défait la boucle de ma ceinture pour baisser mon pantalon, il pose alors sa bouche sur mon membre en train de gonfler. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je pousse un cris aiguë, tandis qu'Allen pose une de ses main sur mon torse, jouant avec un de mes téton. Après quelque minutes, Allen se redresse, il prend mes jambes et les pose sur ses épaules, avant de retirer le bas de son uniforme, laissant apparaître son sexe gonflé autant que le mien, il approche son visage du mien, frottant son membre contre mon intimité, il m'embrasse tendrement «Tu es prêt, Takeshi?». Je détourne les yeux, bien trop gêné, et en guise de «oui», je pose une de mes mains sur sa fesse droite et le pousse vers moi. Il me lance un de ses plus beau sourire, et entre doucement en moi, sentir Allen en moi m'excite au plus haut point, je cris légèrement, commençant à haleter, alors qu'il rentre à moitié. Je pousse un cri de douleur en m'agrippant au drap, Allen commence à bouger lentement, je m'habitue peu à peu, je mords ma lèvre inférieur et donne un coup de hanche, senpai rentre alors totalement en moi, je cris à nouveau, remuant le bassin, la douleur se mélangeant à un plaisir des plus intense, mes gémissements se faisant de plus en plus fort à chaque coup de reins. Le plaisir m'envahit totalement, et me fait oublier la douleur. Je prends mon membre en main et commence à me masturber au rythme des coups d'Allen, il lèche ma joue, puis mordille mon oreille en disant «Je vais venir...» j'attrape son visage d'une main, il se retire et frotte nos sexe l'un contre l'autre, je prends les deux en mains et effectue un vas-et-viens rapide. Alors que je lèche la parcelle de peau derrière son oreille, Allen pousse un cri grave et roque, ce qui me énormément d'effet. Nous jouissons en même temps, et le liquide se répand sur mon ventre. Il s'effondre sur moi, reprenant son souffle, je fais de même en embrassant tendrement sa joue, il sourit et monte dans le lit, je nous recouvre de la couverture avant de m'endormir profondément, épuisé.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, et gémis en me plaignant de la lumière du jour qui dérange mon sommeil. Je déplace mon bras pour toucher le drap froid à mes côtés, je me redresse et constate qu'Allen est partit. Je fais la moue et me lève pour entrer dans la salle de bain en titubant légèrement. Je ressors tout frais, mon uniforme sur le dos, Shiroko se pose dans ma capuche alors que je sors de la chambre, je me dirige vers le bureau de Komui, frappe et entre. Toujours la même atmosphère, et des tas de papiers entassés sur les bureau invisible, je m'approche de celui de Komui, il est étalé dessus, se vidant d'énergie vitale...

-Komui...san ?

-Heee...

-Réveillez-vous !

-Hee...AHHH ! CA VA PAS ! Me renverser du café sur le visage !

-Vous n'aviez qu'à me répondre...

-A peine une semaine ici et tu es déjà insolent... que veux-tu, Hoshikawa ?

-Je viens prendre un ordre de mission !

-Hors de question.

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

-Mais enfin ! Tu t'es fais transpercer le vente par le comte millénaire durant ta dernière mission, tu penses vraiment que je vais te renvoyer en mission deux jours après ?!

-Mais ma blessure est remise maintenant, je n'ai même pas de cicatrice!

-Mais la prochaine fois, tu n'auras peut-être pas autant de chance. De toute façon, ils sont déjà tous partit en mission pour rechercher le comte, c'est trop tard pour les rejoindre, je t'ordonnes de te détendre durant ce jour de repos.

-Mais moi je veux aller combattre à leurs côtés !

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider.

-Bien... Je vais faire un tour !

-Ménage toi.

Je sors du bureau en claquant la porte, quand une main vient brusquement claquer ma joue.

-MAIS ENFIN ?!

-IDIOT !

-Le...Lenalee-san...?

-Tu m'as fais une peur bleue l'autre jour ! Quelle idée de sortir comme ça du dôme pour venir te jeter dans la bataille après avoir subit une telle attaque !

-Je... _C'est de ça que parlait Allen... _

-Tu es aussi bête que les autres garçons ! Vous ne pensez qu'avec vos muscles !

-... Pardon...

-Je t'interdis de recommencer une chose aussi stupide ! Et si je te vois, pendant ton jour de repos, ne serait-ce que soulever une haltère, je t'égorge !

-Co...Compris... Merci, Lenalee-san.

-Bon, si tu as compris.

Elle me sourit doucement, avant de pénétrer dans le bureau du grand intendant. Un jour de repos... Je n'ai rien à faire ! Et ma blessure ne me fait même plus mal... Je prends l'ascenseur et descend au rez de chaussez, je saute de la falaise et pars faire un tour dans la forêt. Je me ballade les mains dans les poches, Shiroko virevoltant autour de moi, l'air de la forêt semble lui faire du bien. Après avoir marché un moment, j'entends un bruit vers lequel je me dirige, une immense cascade se dresse devant mes yeux émerveillés, j'affiche un grand sourire, retire le haut de mon uniforme, puis le bas avant de me glisser dans l'eau douce. Je m'adosse au rebord et ferme les yeux, Shiroko se pose sur ma tête tandis que je pousse un long soupire d'aise en me relaxant au maximum. Je nage un peu et m'approche de la cascade, quand je distingue deux points rouges brillants, je m'approche et tend ma main, quand quelque chose surgit de derrière la cascade, et bondit jusqu'à la rive. Je me retourne immédiatement, et aperçois une louve, son poil est d'un blanc immaculé comme la neige, elle est magnifique. Je remonte sur la rive d'en face, me sèche rapidement et enfile mon uniforme. Je m'approche doucement de la louve, Shiroko décolle de ma capuche et se pose sur son nez, quand la louve remue sa tête violemment et attrape Shiroko dans sa gueule, j'écarquille les yeux alors qu'elle part en courant dans la forêt. Je la poursuit en criant, évitant les arbres et les branches avec difficultés, tandis que cette louve se déplace sans aucun problème, étant dans son habitat naturel. Nous arrivons dans une zone où un léger brouillard se lève, je distingue un énorme saule plus loin, la louve est à son niveau, et bondit d'un seul coup, déposant des fleurs à l'endroit ou elle saute, je suis surpris de ce tour, quand je constate qu'un large ravin se dresse devant moi, je cris, dans mon élan, j'attrape une branche du saule, et saute avec, je traverse le ravin, mais la branche casse à quelques centimètres du bord. Alors que je tombe avec la branche, je sors un couteau d'une de mes poches, et le plante contre la pierre, je reste un moment suspendu, reprenant mon souffle, je prend appuie sur mon couteau et saute jusqu'au bord du ravin. La louve est là, et en face d'elle se dresse une masse noire et fine. Je m'approche lentement, quand la masse noire se met à bouger, et éjecte la louve contre un arbre, je cours vers elle, et constate que cette masse est un akuma de niveau 2. Sa tête est longue et forme une pointe, ses yeux sont jaune, sa bouche cousue, il a de longues griffes à chaque main, ses jambes sont ornées d'une armure, et ses pieds sont aussi pointus que sa tête. Au moment ou j'arrive près de la louve, elle se redresse et s'écarte, grognant après l'akuma qui fond sur elle en courant, je m'interpose et dévie le coup du monstre grâce à ma main droite, pendant que je pose la gauche sur la gueule de la louve, je colle ses dents contre sa gencive pour lui faire ouvrir la gueule, elle relâche alors Shiroko que je fais disparaître en poussière, pour créer un bouclier et nous protéger du coup de l'akuma. Je bouscule l'akuma et l'attire loin de la louve, je me cache alors derrière un arbre, au moment ou je regarde derrière, la tête de l'adversaire se profile, de la bave sortant des coutures de sa bouche, je fais un grand pas en avant, et envois Shiroko sur l'arbre, elle crée un cercle magique, je dirige la paume de ma main en direction de l'arbre, qui éclate en morceaux de bois, l'akuma les coupe tous avec ses griffes, Shiroko revient alors que je me remets à courir. J'atterris dans un large cercle, dans lequel les arbres nous entourent. Si j'avais plus de temps, je pourrais tenter quelque chose, mais... je vais essayer quand même! Je cours, et pose un cercle magique sur l'arbre en face de moi, l'akuma arrive et me frappe, j'esquive mais l'arbre est coupé, je m'énerve et frappe l'akuma au niveau du ventre, il est éjecté, je pose un nouveau cercle magique sur un arbre à proximité, je cours sur l'arbre en face de celui-ci, et pose un nouveau cercle, plus que deux... l'akuma fonce sur moi, je prends le coup surprise de plein fouet, et m'écrase au sol, il s'approche, léchant les lames de ses doigts, quand la louve surgit de la forêt, et mord son cou. Je me redresse et cours vers elle pour l'aider, mais elle se retourne et grogne, je me résigne puis cours en direction d'un arbre, sur lequel j'appose un cercle magique, je cours sur l'arbre en face, tandis que la louve continue son combat. Je pose le dernier cercle dont j'avais besoin, je crie à la louve de s'éloigner, elle s'exécute, c'est alors que je pose ma main sur le cercle que je viens de poser, les quatre s'illuminent, et quatre rayons se dirigent au centre, où se trouve l'akuma. Chaque rayon s'arrête à proximité de lui, et la pointe se déplace, l'entourant d'un cercle, dans lequel se dessine des symboles magiques, je souris et dirige ma main ouverte vers l'akuma, immobilisé, je ferme ma main d'un coup sec, le cercle brille d'une lumière aveuglante, quand un énorme faisceau d'énergie surgit du sol pour emporter l'akuma avec lui, le défigurant dans un cris déchirant. Shiroko se reforme et vole vers moi, je la pose dans ma capuche et cherche la louve, mais elle a disparue. De retour à la congrégation je croise Allen, et nous décidons d'aller ensemble au onsen, où nous rencontrons Lavi, je leur raconte mon histoire.

-Eh bien, tu en as de la chance !

-Pourquoi, Lavi ?

-Ah, tu n'es pas au courant non plus, Allen... en fait, la louve qu'a vu Takeshi n'était autre qu'Amaterasu !

-Amaterasu ?

-Oui, c'est une divinité réputée pour sa force légendaire, on dit que parfois, elle apparaît dans les forêts, car c'est son lieu préféré !

-C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux...

-Je suis d'accord avec Allen-senpai !

-Non mais ! Un peu de respect pour le folklore de cette région !

-Bof, peu m'importe ! Je vais me coucher, toute cette course m'a épuisé.

-Moi aussi, bye bye Lavi !

-Ah, mais écoutez moi !

Nous sortons du bain en ignorant les explications de Lavi, je me rhabille et pars en direction de ma chambre, sur la porte un papier est accroché, je le décroche pour le lire, c'est un ordre de mission pour demain après-midi, avec Allen et Kanda, je souris à l'idée de déjà repartir en mission et entre dans ma chambre, je me déshabille et me couche tout de suite.

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous, si loin ? J'espère que ça vous plait. Au niveau de l'innocence, j'avoue partir un peu dans tous les sens, mais je suis assez lunatique~ Un preview du prochain chapitre ? ;)

Chapitre 8: Pouvoir latent

1) "Un énorme faisceau de lumière s'abat sur l'endroit ou nous nous trouvions, réduisant le sol en miettes. J'écarquille les yeux, et regarde en direction de l'origine de l'attaque, une main est visible, mais le reste du corps est caché derrière un pilier, cette main attrape alors la colonne, et l'éclate d'un seul coup. Je distingue maintenant l'être qui se dresse devant nous avec un air hautin, il est assez petit, il a un visage fétiche de gamin, orné de deux auréoles blanches, son corps ressemble à celui d'un bébé, une étoile est dessinée sur son front, ainsi que sur son ventre, il vole grâce à une paire d'ailes, il ressemble presque à un humain, seulement il dégage une aura des plus meurtrière, je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille, c'est alors qu'il pose un œil sur moi, me lorgnant d'un regard insistant et qui traduit une cruauté sans aucune limite, je suis paralysé."

2) "-Ça alors, pousse de soja, moi qui pensais que c'était pour moi que tu en pinçais le plus.

-Même pas en rêve ! Bakanda !

-Ah oui ?

Kanda approche son visage de celui d'Allen, et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes, en face de moi, sans aucune gêne. Allen redevient rouge, je pose ma main sur leurs torses, et les écarte en me redressant

-Ça va pas non ?! Kanda, ne touche pas à Allen !

-Quoi gamin, t'es jaloux ? Y'a pas de raison.

A ces mots, il se penche, déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes..."

J'espère que ça vous met l'eau à la bouche XD !


End file.
